How far does your love reach?
by Troubl
Summary: Leo has accepted that he will only be able to love Nora from a distance. To see and never be seen. But what if one fateful night they met? Series of cute one shots between Leo and my OC Nora.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning Part 1

**Chapter 1 Part 1: In the beginning**

These were the nights Leonardo enjoyed the most. He sat on the edge of the roof of April's apartment building and looked up at the dark sky. The few stars that shined over the city lights twinkled brightly at him and, the longer he stared, slowly dimmed until he wasn't sure they were there at all. The city below was lit up like a large star itself. The squares of yellow light lit up the tall buildings, providing a small portal into the occupant's life. Vehicles motored their way through the maze of paved roads, clogging the air with their fumes.

It was easy for Leo to think on nights like these, to forget who he was and just watch the world pass by as if he didn't exist. His eyes wandered to one building in particular and one of the few dark windows on the street. He leaned forward slightly in anticipation, his arms supporting him from either side of his legs. After a couple of minutes Leo's mouth fell into a frown, the window and the darkness within seemed to taunt him, beckoning for him to jump to the fire escape and look inside.

A cold breeze blew past, cutting through him like a knife. The shiver danced up and down his spine as he realized how cold he was. He felt frozen to the concrete edge, refusing to move or look away from the window for even a second. A second breeze sliced through the air as if pushing for him to leave. Sighing in defeat Leo stood up and stretched his limbs, stiff from the cold. More tremors shook through him, signaling for him to go inside. He walked to the edge adjacent to the one he was previously perched on and found the ladder leading to the fire escape.

Turning back he cast one last glance at the window and tensed. Across the alley to the top floor of the old red bricked building the window had lit up. The artificial light filled the small square and spilled out onto the fire escape just underneath. Leo felt frozen in place, the falling temperature forgotten, and watched silently. A shadow stopped in front of the window, interrupting the flow of golden light, and pulled the window open. They stepped out onto the fire escape, their long hair hanging loosely around their shoulders. It bounced happily every time they moved and fell around their face. The figure moved towards the ladder leading to the roof and Leo noted a flash of dark blue. It was her; he knew it the moment the light had come on in the window.

She impatiently tucked her hair behind her ears and started to climb the metal ladder to the roof. The creaking of old metal carried across the gap to Leonardo and he found himself drifting closer. She climbed onto the roof and wrapped her arms around herself against the cold. Her hair was blown backwards by the wind and waved gently through the air like a flag. Leo imagined what it would feel like to touch it, to run his fingers through the soft, curly strands. He was shaken from his reverie when she produced a large, thick envelope from a pocket in her large hoodie. She bent down, against the edge, and removed a large, loose stone from its place and let the envelope fall into the hole that was left behind. She knelt in front of the hole with the letter and stared at it. Her hands were clenched tightly and her body shook lightly.

Leo walked forward until he was standing on the edge, never taking his eyes off of the girl. His chest ached painfully for her, he desperately wanted to leap across the gap to her, to wrap his arms around her and make her smile. He had dreamt about her smile, though he had never seen it, but he was sure it was the most beautiful smile he would ever see.

He had been so lost in thought he didn't notice that the girl had replaced the stone and stood up. Her eyes widened as she realized she wasn't alone and she quickly wiped the tears from her burning cheeks. The figure across the alley stood on the edge of the roof and was staring straight at her, had he seen where she had put the letter? She mentally kicked herself for not noticing him when she had first stepped onto the roof. Her eyes squinted behind her large glasses, trying to see him in better detail. He was quite oddly shaped, a round head and even rounder body. He could be obese, but she noticed the thick, slender muscles that lined his arms and legs. Two long sticks protruded from his back and she noticed pads covering his elbows and knees. Was he even a boy? She wasn't completely sure but she had a feeling he was.

The presence of this stranger had made her forget why she was up here in the first place. Another breeze blew harshly past her and she shivered violently, holding her arms tighter around herself. The action seemed to alert the stranger that she was staring at him. His eyes widened, reflecting in the moonlight, and she noticed what a beautiful dark blue they were. They reminded her of a stormy sea and her chest ached with homesickness.

The two stood perfectly still, eyes locked on each other as if facing a large predator. The girl placed her hand slowly into her pocket and opened the camera on her phone. She just wanted to know what he looked like in the light. She quickly pulled it out and pressed the button. A loud click echoed through the tense air as her phone captured the image. The stranger flinched at the flash and, without missing a beat, jumped across the gap. The girl brought up the image but before she could get a good look at it the stranger landed on the roof next to her. She gasped, her mouth hanging open in shock, no one could have made that jump.

Before the stranger could turn and come after her she scrambled down the ladder, back to her window. She stood on the fire escape, throwing her phone through the hole first, and felt the metal vibrate underneath her. The stranger stood not five feet from her and she still couldn't distinguish any features. He stepped carefully towards her, his hands held up to show he wasn't armed. She didn't care; she threw herself through her window, landing heavily on her chest. Standing back up she whipped around, trying desperately to get air back into her lungs, and slammed the window closed. The stranger crashed into the windowpane; face first, and slowly slid out of sight. The girl let out a small scream of surprise, her light reflected off of his face and she noticed it was green.

She quickly picked up her phone from the scratchy; paint stained, carpet and pulled up the picture. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. The flash had illuminated the dark all right, but she wished she hadn't been so curious. The stranger was _green; _everything about him was green except for the hard shell covering his chest and abdomen. A belt was wrapped tightly around his waist and straps connected to it and ran over one of his shoulders. Wrapped around his head was a sky blue mask. His hands and feet were wrapped in a white cloth but he had _three fingers_. He was a turtle, but he was, like, 6 feet tall!

Something echoed in her ears and she realized she was screaming. She flung her phone away from her as if it would come alive and attack her.

"Nora Hale if you don't close your mouth right now I'll make you!" a deep, screeching voice called through her door.

Nora slapped a hand over her open mouth to muffle the sound. Closing her eyes she willed herself to calm down and when she was sure she wouldn't scream she removed her hand. What she couldn't stop however was her breathing. She could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly under her sweater as she tried to get oxygen to her brain, which felt like it had stopped working. A giant _turtle_ had stared at her from across the alley. This had to be a dream, a hallucination. She was either going crazy or had been drugged by her stepmother, she couldn't decide.

Unwillingly Nora turned to the window, hoping he wasn't there and she was just crazy. Wait, could he even be a boy? Or was he an 'it'? She shook her head and slowly approached the window. Placing her hands on the sill she leaned forward until her nose touched the glass, the only thing between her and that _thing._ Guilt swelled inside her chest, she shouldn't be talking about the turtle like that. He, it, probably had a hard enough time being accepted by society as it was without her judging it so harshly. _If it is even a part of society, _she thought bitterly. She felt sorry for the turtle; he probably had it much harder than she did.

Nora sighed and was about to turn away from the window when something fluttered in her vision. She turned back to the window and her eyes widened with fear. A piece of purple paper was somehow attached to the rail of the fire escape. It shook violently with the wind and enticed her forward. She bit her lip and scanned the area around her window. It seemed safe enough. Turning away from the window she crouched below her rickety bed, covered with more paint splatters, and pulled out a metal baseball bat. She avoided touching the cold metal and casually leaned it against her shoulder, one hand wrapped around the grip.

Approaching the window, hand tightening around the bat, Nora slowly pushed the frame up. The cool air rushed past her into the room, making her shiver again. She let out an exasperated breath, why was she doing this anyways? She wanted nothing to do with the turtle. Nora turned away from the window but paused. Heaving a sigh she whipped around and climbed out the window before she could convince herself not to. She gripped the bat tightly in both hands and spun around on the fire escape in case he was still there. She felt sorry for him; she didn't trust him.

Once she was sure he wasn't around she turned to the page fluttering against the railing. A metal star shaped thing stuck it there. The page itself was no bigger than notepaper and was covered in sloppy handwriting. Leaning the bat against the railing Nora reached for the page. Her fingers brushed against the paper and it was ripped free of the star by the wind. Nora gasped and jumped forward, leaning as far as she could over the railing she caught the page between two fingers. Bringing it back towards her she clutched the page tightly in one hand and started to turn back to her window. She turned back and stared at the metal star. Shrugging she grabbed it and, with much difficulty, managed to dislodge it from the rusty metal. With the note and star in one hand Nora grabbed her bat and returned inside, closing the window.

Throwing the bat aside she sat on her bed and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. She laid the note on her bedside table and examined the star first. It was shaped more like a diamond with a hole through the middle of the shiny metal. Engraved on both sides was a symbol she had seen before. In fact she was sure she had seen a metal thing like this somewhere but she couldn't recall where. Her mouth fell into a frown and she set the diamond, star thing on the table beside the note. Picking up the page she reluctantly read through the messy scrawl.

_Hi,_

_I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I scared you. __I was just looking around and you were there and __I know this may be too much to ask but could you not tell anybody about me? And delete that picture from your phone? __I don't really have to explain why because you probably __I would really appreciate it if you did.__ If you care __My name is Leonardo __and if you need to talk or anything? __Here's my number in case you want to talk __or scream or anything__. 395-3845_

_Leo_

Nora stared at the phone number. It looked like he had erased it multiple times. She held the page gingerly between her fingers, trying not to ruin it more than it already was. It reminded Nora of the turtle in a way, damaged and needed to be handled with care. Sighing she stood up and grabbed the metal star from her bedside table. She held the two items over the large trashcan in the corner by her easel. Her face screwed up in concentration and her hand started to shake but she just couldn't do it. Letting out a frustrated breath she re-crossed her room and threw them in her bedside drawer before slamming it closed in frustration. Why did this have to happen to her of all people?

She crawled into bed and curled up under the covers before she remembered she had left the light on. She glared at the bare bulb hanging from her ceiling and reached blindly behind her for something. Her hand closed around a spray can and without hesitating threw it at the light switch beside her small door. It missed and bounced off of the wall before rolling somewhere she couldn't see. Growling Nora threw the covers to the side and grabbed her baseball bat. Anger pulsed through her veins and she could hear her heart pumping in her ears. Raising the metal bat she swung with all of her fear and guilt and frustrations. The light went out, plunging her room into an unforgiving darkness. The glass of the light bulb tinkled as it hit the floor and Nora let her bat slip between her fingers to rest with them. She would clean it up in the morning. Crawling back into her bed she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

Outside Leo was pacing back and forth across April's rooftop. How could he have been so stupid? He had let himself be seen by her! This wasn't supposed to happen. He was just supposed to be content with watching her from a distance but now. He stopped and sat down heavily on the rooftop, his face falling into his hands. Now she was afraid of him. He had heard her scream and when she came out to get the note she had a baseball bat with her. He glanced at her window through his fingers; it had gone dark. How was he going to explain this one to Master Splinter? Leo quickly stood up, a determined look on his face; he wasn't going to tell Master Splinter. He wasn't going to breathe a word about this to anyone. Turning around he slid smoothly down the fire escape and back into April's apartment. He could only hope that she would do the same.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Part 2

It had been about a week since Nora had seen the turtle on her neighbor's roof. Well four days to be exact, and three restless nights. No matter what she did Nora could not get the turtle out of her head. Seeing him, it, seemed to be affecting her more than it should. Staring at herself in the bathroom mirror she noticed the large purple bags that had formed under her light grey eyes. Pulling at the skin she let her bottom lip stick out in a pout. This turtle was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth.

Walking out of the bathroom with light makeup around her eyes and even more to cover the bags, as well as contacts, Nora looked at the pile of translucent glass on her floor. It was just another reminder of the night she wanted to forget but she couldn't bring herself to clean it up. She wanted nothing to do with the turtle but she refused to let herself get rid of the things that reminded her of it. Nora felt like she was travelling sideways rather than forward.

Glancing at the time Nora jumped and ran to the large cardboard box she had converted into a makeshift wardrobe. It, like all of the other old or homemade furniture in her room, and some of the walls, was covered with paint splatters and stains. Grabbing the cut out handle Nora pulled on the drawers. They slid out with some difficulty; the familiar sound of cardboard scraping against cardboard grated against her ears and gave her a momentary reprieve from her unwanted thoughts.

Nora reached into the open drawers and pulled out the first things her fingers came into contact with. She quickly threw on the white tights and a jade green sweater. It reached the middle of her thighs like a short dress; the neckline bowed gracefully showing off her soft collarbones. Once she was dressed Nora turned and stretched over her bed for her dark brown leather knapsack. Flipping over the covering flap she frowned into the empty bag and then to the large piles of clothes, paper, and art supplies that littered her floor. Sighing she dropped to her hands and knees, avoiding the broken light bulb in the middle of her floor, and sifted quickly through the piles for her homework and textbooks. Under a stray paint tray Nora discovered her black ankle boots. Smiling she placed them in her bag on top of her homework and pulled the drawstring closed.

Finally finished Nora turned to her door and leaning against the wall next to it were a pair of well-worn roller blades. They were dark grey with dark blue accents and had multiple holes punctured through the boots. One of the Velcro straps was threatening to fall off while the others were covered in black thread from multiple repairs; three of the four wheels had been replaced with ones of different colours. Sure they were dirty and probably needed to be replaced but Nora refused to buy new ones, they were irreplaceable in her mind. She quickly put them on and tightened the straps around her feet before standing and threading her arms through the straps of her bag.

She turned the dented metal doorknob and pushed open the door, the hinges squeaking quietly with the movement. Nora had to bend over to fit through the short door and ended up in the back of her stepmom's storage closet. Closing the door behind her she quickly pushed through the heavy winter jackets hanging in front of her door and various cleaning equipment, almost tripping over the hose of the vacuum. She finally swung open the door of the surprisingly large closet and blinked at the sudden light. Sighing Nora made sure to close the door behind her before skating towards the front of the apartment.

She passed by three white doors on either side of the fuchsia hallway. Her twin stepsisters had decorated their doors with magazine pages and posters of celebrities. Their names were spelt out in large sparkling letters that were nailed into the thick wood. Nora cringed, the hideous sight making her want to gag, and continued a little faster towards the front of the large apartment.

The hallway opened up into the far side of the professional kitchen. The floors were covered in dark stone and the white granite counter hugged two of the four walls in an L shape, veins of black twisted across the counter top like a pot of spilt ink. The only break in the shape was in the corner where the large two door fridge sat. Mounted on the walls above everything were cupboards painted a hideous shade of burnt orange. In the middle of the floor was an island, like a table, with racks suspended between its four metal legs and a sink that had been awkwardly installed into the wooden surface. Sitting on stools in front of it were Nora's twin stepsisters.

Liza, the older of the two, was tall, thin, and beautiful. Her hair was bleach blonde and hung straight down to her lower back like a shimmering curtain. Her face was made up of straight edges and sharp corners making her look older with a sharp nose and small lips. Her eyes were a dull blue, like sheets of ice, and only displayed emotions of ridicule and annoyance to anyone who looked at them. Her skin was lightly tanned making it look as if she had lain in the sun's rays for just the right amount of time.

Her sister Blythe, however, was about half a head shorter than Liza and was more round than her sister. Her face was soft and oval in shape with a small nose and large lips. Her hair was a little shorter than her sisters and reached to her upper back in ironed curls. It was naturally brown but Blythe had died it to be a cheap looking golden yellow; her roots had darkened to their natural colour making her look like a counterfeit Barbie. Her skin was lighter than Liza's but still had a faint golden tint. They both wore obnoxious amounts of make up and extremely tight clothes to try and show off their small chests to any male that would even glance in their direction.

Nora had prided herself on not being related to them by blood, they had unknowingly thought the same thing when she had come to live with them a few months ago. Nora was different from her twin sisters in almost every way. Both sisters dwarfed her at her measly five foot three. She had a slightly filled out figure, with long legs and slightly bigger hips, but she was far from being over weight like Blythe. She also had more of a chest to boast about than her stepsisters, though she never did. Her skin was soft and fair, and had no marks except for the birthmark on her stomach. Her face was heart shaped with a soft nose and full, coral pink lips. Her large eyes were a light grey, ringed with a slightly darker shade on the outside. Her dark auburn hair was dramatically wavy and reached just below her shoulder blades, long side bangs swept gently across her forehead and melted into the rest of her hair flawlessly.

She was beautiful and her stepsisters envied that, though Nora would never admit she was as pretty as everyone thought she was. She wasn't sure if it was something she had to deal with as a teenager or if it was just the way she saw herself but she had never been confident with her body. She was always too pale or too short or not skinny enough. Nora learned to blame the media for her insecurities and gave up on reading magazines because of this.

Nora gripped the wall with her hand to help her turn the corner into the kitchen. She bent her knees and leaned into the turn like a pro without losing any speed. Straightening out she blew past Blythe who screamed in surprise and jumped into Liza's lap, messing up her perfectly arranged hair in the process. Liza pushed Blythe off of her and started shouting angrily after Nora but she wasn't paying attention. Skating through the living room, filled with comfy furniture in bright, unforgiving colours and multiple shag carpets, Nora saw the front door and leaned back on her breaks. She slowed down just enough to be able to get the door open before she skated full speed down the hallway and through the brightly lit fire exit door beside the elevator.

Jumping onto the railing Nora grinding down the five flights of stairs as if she was riding a skateboard. The front lobby of her building was very nicely decorated with caramel walls and plush red couches resting on a large Persian carpet. A particularly stuck up looking man with wispy black hair and bright green eyes stood beside the elevator in an obnoxious red doorman uniform. Nora jumped off of the railing and burst through the fire exit door into the lobby. Racing past she almost ran into the man who managed to jump out of the way in time. When he realized who had almost run him over he started to yell angrily after her. Nora turned around and childishly stuck her tongue out at him before continuing through the building's front door.

Once outside Nora traced the familiar path to the subway station through the many commuters and, without hesitation, threw herself down the stairs and into the crowd. People shouted in surprise as she almost knocked them over in her attempts to reach the train waiting at the platform. Only when she was inside the packed train car and feeling the familiar rattle of the wheels on the tracks did Nora let herself relax for the ten-minute ride deeper into the city of New York.

Stepping out onto the platform Nora wasted no time in scrambling up the stairs of the busy subway station and onto the even busier street. The sidewalk was so congested that no amount of elbowing or shoving could get her through. Sighing in frustration Nora looked around, desperate for an escape. Through the mass of moving people she spotted an alley. It was cast in shadow from the large buildings surrounding it and gave Nora an ominous feeling, but she didn't have a choice. Carving a path through the rows of people, who growled or shouted after her, she skated into the empty alley and let herself breathe. The amount of people constantly surrounding her in this city was making her claustrophobic and her homesickness flare up again.

Skating deeper into the alley Nora reached into her bag and pulled out the pepper spray she had recently bought, through the Internet's advice, and clutched it tightly in her hand. The alley wasn't only dark but dirty too. Two dumpsters sat to her right, one of them flipped over on its side, its garbage strewn across the pavement. To her left was a homeless man lying on a bed of old cardboard. Nora couldn't tell if he was asleep or dead but she didn't want to check. In the middle of the alley was a manhole cover, thick steam billowed through the holes cut in the metal and made it hard to see. Nora skated through the steam cloud to the end of the alley and her mouth fell into an angry frown. It was a dead end.

Nora turned and angrily kicked at the nearest piece of garbage on the ground. The dented pop can bounced off of the wall and into the steam cloud where it hit something. She heard a grunt of pain and then the can landed outside of the cloud. Nora quivered with fear as she imagined a man coming at her with a knife. Swallowing Nora straightened up, she wasn't going to show whoever had followed her that she was afraid. Holding the can of pepper spray even tighter she slowly skated towards the cloud and the person within. As she grew closer a shadow started to form, it looked strangely like the turtle from a few nights ago, but shorter and much bulkier.

Her fear was replaced with curiosity and she didn't take her eyes off of the shadow. Just as she was about to reach the cloud her skate hit the can and she tumbled forward. The hot steam rushed past her face and she closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impact. What she didn't expect was the pair of muscular arms that caught her before she could make contact with the ground. Nora felt herself being set on her feet and slowly opened her eyes, and then her mouth fell open.

In front of her was a turtle. This one was shorter and a little bigger than the other turtle. A bright red mask was wrapped around its astonishingly green eyes. It wore a belt and pads like the other but nothing protruded from its back. Its eyes were calculating and though it held up its hands like the other turtle this one's body was tensed, as if waiting for a fight.

Nora stood in silent shock for a few moments before she registered that this was really happening. She took a couple of deep breaths and then screamed. The turtle jumped in surprise and quickly approached her, his hand raised to cover her mouth. Nora saw this and instinctively raised her pepper spray, pressing down on the pump. The can emitted a low whining sound and the liquid was projected from the can into the turtle's eyes.

It fell to the ground with a growl, rubbing fiercely at its eyes. Nora instantly regretted the action and dropped the pepper spray. It hit the ground, the metallic sound echoing off of the building walls, and rolled to a stop near an empty Pringles can. Nora skated the distance between her and the turtle and dropped to her knees beside it. It was too busy grumbling about ungrateful people and continuing to try and get the substance out of its eyes. Nora pulled her backpack from her shoulders and pulled out a large water bottle.

"I'm so sorry! You just surprised me- I didn't mean to- here this will help," she finished lamely and unscrewed the lid of her water bottle.

The turtle froze when she spoke, as if it thought she couldn't see it if it stayed perfectly still. Finally it slowly moved its large, three fingered hands from its face and looked down at her. If Nora didn't feel so guilty she would have been intimidated by its large size. The whites of its eyes were now bright red and watering but it didn't seem to care about that anymore. It stared at her with a look that made Nora feel as if she was being x-rayed. She averted her gaze to the water bottle in her hands and gently offered it.

She kept her gaze fixated on the water bottle, afraid of what the turtle would think of her for being so judgmental. Carefully, a pair of green hands wrapped in white entered her field of view and cupped the sides of the water bottle. Relief bloomed in Nora's chest as she took her hands away from the dark grey plastic. She sat politely and waited, not really sure what to do next. Apparently the turtle didn't either because it sat holding the water bottle, its gaze never leaving her.

A loud chirping filled the air making them both jump. Nora turned to her bag and pulled out her phone. It was an old, blue and white slide phone, not very functional but Nora didn't have the money to buy another one. The cracked screen flashed with a timer, letting her know school was starting soon. Her eyes widened and she threw her phone into her bag before standing up and slinging it onto one shoulder. She was about to leave when something stopped her. The turtle was still kneeling on the ground, its gaze still watching her intently. She gripped her left forearm awkwardly as she looked at him.

"I, uh, have to go or I'll be late for school," Nora explained. The turtle didn't reply, but continued to stare. "Are you going to be ok?"

The turtle's eyes narrowed slightly before it nodded once, the movement stiff and terse. Nora took that as her cue to leave and skated through the cloud of steam back to the street. Once she was sure the turtle was going to be okay her guilt was replaced with thoughts of the other turtle on her neighbors roof. Did they know each other? What were the chances that she would run into both of them in a span of a few days? A much larger question demanded her attention. How was she accepting this and not thinking she was crazy? She should have run when she saw the turtle, not stayed and helped him! She should have never taken that picture on the rooftop. Sighing Nora just wished to forget them and get back to her miserable life.

Nora sat at the back of her math class. The desks were seated in pairs and they were supposed to be working on a sheet with their partner. No one talked to Nora if they could, something her stepsisters were behind no doubt. So when she showed up four and a half months ago the only empty seat was at the back beside a girl named April O'Neil. April was a red head with slightly darker fair skin and bright blue eyes. Nora was excited to find that April was only a couple of inches taller than her and thought she would make a great friend. She quickly discovered that April liked to keep to herself though. Whenever Nora tried to talk to her she would politely reply but try and stop the conversation as quickly as she could.

So Nora sat quietly and stared at the sheet of questions while her desk partner worked on her own. Nora pulled her calculator towards her and reached into her bag for a sheet of paper. Her fingers closed around a smooth sheet and she pulled it out of her bag without really looking at it, setting it on the desk beside the question sheet. Reading through the question Nora turned to write down the equation on the extra page but stopped herself, eyes widening. She had unknowingly pulled out the note the turtle had left on her fire escape. How did it get in her bag? She must have grabbed it from one of the piles on her floor, thinking it was homework.

Her eyes travelled down the page and came to rest on the phone number. She had tried to call it numerous times over the past week. Sometimes it was to talk, sometimes it was to yell at him and ask if she was crazy, but every time she was about to hit the call button she would stop herself. She sighed in frustration and reached forward to shove the note into her bag but froze when a pair of slender hands turned the page towards her. Nora's eyes widened with shock and fear as she watched her desk partner quickly read the note over. When April had finished her eyes lingered on the name signed on the bottom of the page.

"Where did you get this?" she asked quietly.

Her voice wavered with the same fear Nora felt and a little bit of anger behind it. Nora's own anger flared up as she stared at the red head. April refused to talk to Nora since she had arrived and now she was just going through her personal things and angrily asking her about this? Who did she think she was? April looked up at her then, her blue eyes darkened with a kind of look a mother would if their child was in danger. Nora glanced down at the note, lying innocently on the wooden surface, then back to April who waited patiently for her to answer.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Nora finally muttered.

April stared at her intently, like the turtle in the alley did. She placed her fingers on the page and Nora worried if she was going to take it. After a few tense moments, in which Nora felt like a mouse trapped in the hungry gaze of a cat, April slid the note back towards Nora. She let out the breath she had been holding and put the note away in her bag, hoping to forget about it. Once it was safely out of sight Nora grabbed a blank sheet of paper and started on her math again. She worked out the first problem and was about to move on to the next when she felt April move her chair closer to Nora.

"Um, could you help me with this?" she asked quietly.

Nora looked over at April with wide eyes. April never had any problems with math; in fact she usually helped others when they asked, so why was she asking Nora? As weird as it was that April decided to ask for her help Nora wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to talk to the red head. She smiled and turned her chair to face April. Even though Nora wanted to believe April wanted to be her friend she was certain she was only talking to her because of the note.

Nora walked through the door of her stepmom's apartment building, her roller blades tied together with a dark purple ribbon and thrown over her shoulder. April had given it to her when she saw Nora trying, and failing, to shove them into her backpack. Despite the fact that April was just being nice because of the note Nora couldn't help but smile. The happy feeling that filled her made her want to dance and laugh, two things she hadn't done in a while. It felt like nothing could get rid of the amazing feeling and Nora didn't want it to go away.

She strode across the lobby, the large smile still spread across her face. The only other person with her was the doorman. Nora had never really paid any attention to him before. Walking past him she pushed the elevator button and stood to wait. Her gaze travelled sideways to the young man standing beside the elevator. He stared at her with his bright green eyes and she quickly looked back at the shiny black elevator door, a small shiver dancing up her spine. Those intense eyes reminded her of the turtle in the alley. Guilt clawed at her stomach as she thought about how she just left him injured in the alley.

A loud ding echoed around the mostly empty room and the large metal door slid to the side, revealing a small elevator with a red carpet, darkened by stains, and golden walls. Nora stepped in and pressed the button for the top floor. She made sure to keep a straight expression as she stood straight in the middle of the elevator. As soon as the door closed she let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall. Reaching back into her bag she pushed aside textbooks and pencils until she reached the hard plastic of her phone. Pulling it out she looked through her contacts until she found the one she had labeled 'Leo'. The picture she had taken was attached to the number but she ignored it and stared at the number. Her thumb hovered over the scratched blue button. Sighing she lifted her thumb further away from the button and turned to put it away.

The elevator lurched to a stop and Nora stumbled, clutching her phone tightly in one hand she placed the other on the wall to steady herself. The door slid open in front of Nora to reveal the hallway leading to her stepmom's apartment. She stepped out and looked down at her phone between her fingers. Her eyes widened as she realized it was calling, her face drained of colour and she backed up until she was resting against the wall. Sliding down until she was sitting on the dirty carpet she brought the phone up to her ear and waited. It rang once, twice, three times, each ring making Nora's heart beat a little faster. She wondered if it would pick up, she hoped it wouldn't but another part of her hoped it would. She swallowed, trying to wet her dry mouth. The ringing stopped and a soothing tenor filled the line.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?" There was a slightly panicked lilt to its tone. Nora sat up a little straighter, suddenly she wasn't afraid anymore. Her mouth spread in a small smirk and she pressed the phone closer to her ear.

"Do you normally watch people from their neighbor's roofs or am I just special?" she asked casually. A loud crash sounded in response and Nora smiled triumphantly.

"It-its you," the turtle's voice returned.

"Nora," she replied.

"Nora," it said her name like it was testing how it tasted on its tongue, if it had a tongue. "I didn't think you were going to call," Nora leaned her head back to rest against the wall.

"Neither did I,"

"Why did you then?" Nora blinked, why was she trying to call it? Thoughts of April suddenly filled her mind and she wondered if the turtle had any friends. Before she could fully think it through she opened her mouth.

"Because I want to see you again," The silence that filled the other end seemed to press down uncomfortably on Nora's eardrums. She bit her lip nervously as she waited for the turtle to reply. "You don't have too! I don't want to force you if you don't want-"

"No I do, I just didn't think you would want to see me, ever," Nora let the small smile spread across her lips.

"Just because you look different doesn't mean you are different," she replied softly, thoughtfully. She meant it, realizing she meant every word as it travelled past her lips. Nora had been trying to avoid the turtle, Leo, for the entire week but now that she was talking to it she knew that she was just afraid of getting the same reaction she did when she first came to New York. The happy smile returned and she couldn't help the soft giggles that escaped her throat.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**Chapter 3: Nightmares**

Nora stretched out on the surprisingly comfortable couch, a yawn forcing its way past her soft lips. When she had first seen this couch she thought it would be hard and cold, they were just cushions on top of a concrete ledge after all. So she was surprised to find it was the most comfortable piece of furniture she had had the pleasure of sitting on. She smiled, tucking her jean-covered legs under herself and wrapping her large white cardigan tighter over top of her lavender tank top. She was curled between the four turtle brothers watching 'The Exorcist'. Nora didn't mind scary movies, she was an artist, she had to accept and sometimes capture the morbid and the horrifying. Leaning back further into the soft cushions she let her eyes close for a little bit.

Someone gently shook her shoulder, their hand warm and comfortable. Nora slowly opened her eyes and raised a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned. Blinking she waited for the green face to come into focus in front of her. A pair of bright green eyes stared back, surrounded by a red ninja mask. Behind him Leo stood with his arms crossed and his bottom lip stuck out in a slight pout. He looked so adorably immature and Nora had the sudden urge to draw him. Seeing that kind of innocence seemed to be getting more and more rare for her and she wanted to capture it before it was completely forgotten. Turning to Raph she rubbed at her eyes and tried to find her phone in the back pocket of her jeans.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked groggily.

"You passed out about half way through the movie. I didn't know you had such a fondness for my right arm Nora," Raphael smirked and Nora's cheeks heated up with one of her easy blushes.

"Sorry," she muttered and stared intently at her bent knees.

Raphael just chuckled and stood back to give her some space. Nora finally found her phone on the cushion beside her and waited for the screen to light up with the time. She sighed as she stared at the large white numbers, her brain fighting through exhaustion to register what it actually said. Untucking her legs she stood, a little unsteadily, and yawned again, making her eyes water. Her eyelids itched to close and her legs refused to move, feeling like they weighed a metric ton.

"I should go home," she muttered.

Nora tried to lift her foot to take a step but felt her legs wobble and start to give out from underneath her. Leo rushed forward and caught her by her elbow, steadying her. Nora barely registered the goose bumps that rose on his arm, it must have been cold in their home. She looked up at him and disappointment swelled in her chest as she noticed the look he wore before was gone.

"You're too tired to walk home," Raph stated, drawing her attention from his taller brother.

"Oh! Oh! She can stay here!" Mikey suggested excitedly. Leo frowned.

"I don't think Splinter would like that,"

"Well she can't go home Leo look at her!" Mikey pleaded.

Nora tried to focus on what they were saying but felt her eyes start to close against her will. She leaned tiredly against Leo's plastron covered chest, feeling him tense but his hands gripped her biceps to keep her from falling. The protective shell rose against her chin as he heaved a sigh.

"Fine, I guess she can stay in my room," his voice grew softer, almost sweeter, as he dipped his head to speak in her ear. "Do you think you can walk?"

Nora nodded, though her head felt three times too big and much heavier than it should be, and forced her eyes open. Standing straight, or as straight as she could, being shorter than most of the turtles, she started to shuffle away from the couch. Leo kept a hand cupping her elbow in case she fell. They slowly left the main room of the guy's home and into a large side hallway. Four large archways lined both walls, mirroring each other, blocked by metal doors.

Nora's head nodded to the side, her eyelids falling closed. Forcing them to open with difficulty she focused on putting one foot in front of the other. They reached the end of the wide hallway and Leo steered her to the last door on the right. Nora had only been in Leo's room a couple of times but never long enough to get a good look at it. Pushing the door open the blue-banded turtle led her to the large bed in the middle of the room. The sheets were mismatched, like all of the other beds in the turtle's home, and the blue cover called to Nora, promising warmth and comfort.

The room was dark, only the light from the hallway allowing Nora to see anything. Various squares cluttered the walls, posters no doubt, but it was too dark to see what was on them. A large bookshelf stood tall and proud against one wall while a wardrobe mirrored it on the opposite side of the room. Things were half-hazardly put away but a couple magazines and rolls of wrap littered the stone floor.

Nora sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned sideways until her head hit the white pillow. The slightly furry fabric of the blanket caressed her exposed skin. Letting out a satisfied sigh she looked up at Leo who stood close to the bed, holding his arm and looking uncomfortable. She let a small smile grace her lips and curled further on top of the cover, that look was back. She wished she had her sketchpad handy, or at least a camera.

"Thanks Leo. I know I'm imposing but-"

"You're not!" he instantly replied, his gaze snapping to hers. Nora's eyes widened as she registered the sincerity and fierceness that turned the normally calm dark blue eyes into a swirling ocean of emotion. "You are a part of our family Nora, we want you here,"

Nora stared deeply into Leo's eyes. Suddenly her own filled with tears, rolling hot and heavy down her cheeks. Leo rushed to her side and lifted her into a sitting position beside him. She registered the panicked look that dominated his features and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. The turtle's hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? And laughing?"

These questions just made Nora giggle more. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from the side. He tensed but then his arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her further against him. She rested her head against his arm and let her tears fall silently down her face. Leo could feel the cool liquid of them hitting his skin and his brow creased with worry. He didn't know that his words would upset her this much. After a few moments Nora turned her head so her chin was leaning on his shoulder. He looked at her worriedly but she just smiled kindly at him, her eyes slowly closing.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't heard words like those in a very long time,"

Nora finally let her aching eyes close and leaned further into Leo. The mutated turtle sat silently, his gaze locked on her sleeping face. Nora refused to reveal anything about her past, not that the turtles hadn't tried to get her to open up. She would expertly skirt around the subject and continue on with another topic. Revealing something like that was certainly rare. Tightening an arm around Nora's waist Leo reached over and pulled back his blanket before gently laying her underneath. He stood up and was about to leave when he turned back. He leaned over her sleeping form, hesitating slightly, before lightly kissing her forehead, hearing her sigh quietly beneath him. Leaving the room with a trained silence he closed the door and sighed. Would he ever be able to tell her how he felt? Sometimes he felt like Donnie, stuck, not able to tell her what he really wanted to.

Nora felt herself being shaken awake. She raised a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned and squinted against the hall light at the shape in front of her. She had to blink a couple of times before being able to identify whom it was. Michelangelo bent over slightly, an anxious look on his face. Nora's stomach clenched as she worried something bad had happened. Pushing herself into a sitting position she turned and faced the smallest turtle.

"What's wrong?" she tried to keep her worried thoughts at bay but scenarios popped into her head, making her feel worse. Mikey nervously wrung his hands as he tried to voice his reason.

"Um, you know I just, uh, wanted to make sure you were, um, comfortable and that you weren't, you know, scared or anything,"

Finally understanding Nora felt relief flood through her. She smiled gently at the youngest turtle brother as he played with his large fingers. Even though they were the same age he felt like her younger brother. She patted the empty space next to her on the bed, not needing to say anything. Mikey smiled gratefully and crawled under the warm covers next to her. She smiled and laid back down before slipping once again into unconsciousness.

It only felt like a few seconds had passed by before she was once again dragged from the depths of her slumber by a large hand on her shoulder. Opening one eye she peeked up at who it was, tilting her head back slightly to see his face. His uncovered eyes drooped sleepily but his body was tense and alert. Nora's stomach clenched again in fear; had something happened? Then the tallest turtle leaned over and started to speak tiredly while rubbing his eyes.

"It's that dumb movie. I don't know why Raph always picks them but can I sleep here for tonight?"

Nora looked behind her at the other turtle in her bed. His snores carried over as he curled up, his shell to her. There wasn't much room between the two of them but she couldn't send him away. If she moved over a bit she was sure there would be room for the new comer. Turning back to the hopeful look on Donnie's sleepy face she smiled kindly and nodded. The tall terrapin let out a sigh of relief and awkwardly climbed over her before lying down in between her and his brother. She rolled over and looked at the two turtles, a soft smile spreading across her face. As her eyes started to drift closed again she heard a small whisper from beside her.

"Thanks Leo,"

Nora's eyes flew open in surprise as she felt herself being lifted from the deteriorated mattress, mistaking the large arms holding her to be foreign. Her mouth opened; ready to wake the other occupants in the room when she recognized the green skin and even brighter green eyes staring at her. They both froze, trying to stay silent and not wake the others. Finally Raphael sighed and set her on her feet. She gazed at him curiously, all fear and annoyance disappearing. He refused to say anything though, his eyes glued to the floor. The more she studied him the more she noticed was strange about him. He was tense, refusing to make eye contact, and, was his arm shaking? It finally dawned on her and she couldn't help the smirk that forced its way forward. Before it broke the surface however she felt guilt start to twist a knot in her stomach. This must be really hard for him to do something like this. She shouldn't be making fun of him for it.

Slowly she took a step to the side, giving him access to the almost full bed. Taking his gaze away from his feet he looked from her to the bed and back again. She thought she saw a flash of thankfulness in his eyes before he crawled in with the others, falling asleep instantly. Nora glanced at the now full bed and sighed. Even though she was small she wasn't small enough to fit in with the three large turtle brothers. Turning around she left the room, gently closing the door behind her, and padded down the dark hallway. The lair was almost eerily silent, the sound of her bare feet against the concrete floor being her only comfort. Nora kept close to one side of the hallway, trailing her fingers along the wall to keep from getting lost. She walked into the open space of the turtle's home and let her gaze sweep over the dark room. Walking towards the kitchen Nora identified the shadows of furniture as she passed. Once in the kitchen she flicked the light switch, letting the fluorescent flicker to life, and approached the dilapidated counter. Bending down she pulled a metal kettle out of a peeling cupboard at her feet. She filled it up with water and placed it on a burner on the stove. The gas hissed as it ignited and Nora sat at the table to wait for it to boil.

The clink of ceramic resting against wood startled Nora into consciousness. She jerked her head up from where it rested against the heel of her hand and stared at the chipped mug of steaming liquid in front of her. She looked to the second mug behind it, and the green shape behind that. Leo met her gaze and gave her a tired but apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I heard the kettle whistle and when I came in you were asleep," he explained in a husky voice.

Nora nodded and raised a hand to cover a yawn that escaped through her lips. She reached for her cup and blew on the hot tea, letting the mug warm her chilled fingers. The two sat in silence, sipping gingerly at their drinks. Nora was surprised at how comfortable she felt here, that Leo embraced the quiet instead of expecting her to say something.

She watched him curiously from over the rim of her cup. He sat cross-legged on the bench and rested his cheeks in his hands. His eyes were half closed as he stared into his tea, almost as if it was about to show him something. She studied his face; with his mask gone she couldn't help but trace the soft curves and sharp angles of his cheekbones with her eyes. She blushed suddenly as she realized he wasn't wearing any of his usual gear. Was he technically naked? Mentally shaking her head she refocused on the turtle and tensed as she realized he was looking at her. He gave her a curious smile, distorted by the heels of his hands against his cheeks.

"What?" Nora's cheeks burned as she took another sip of her drink, trying to come up with an answer.

"Y- you're not wearing your mask," she stuttered out lamely, her gaze locked onto the grainy wood of the table. When she looked up she noticed that patches of Leo's skin had turned a darker shade of green. Was he blushing? He moved his hands and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah I guess it must be weird. I know I'm not the best looking mutant out there but-"

"That's not what I meant," Nora erupted desperately, setting her mug down and standing up. Leo's eyes widened as she walked around the table to face him, surprising herself with her determination. She sat beside him and crossed her legs, staring into his dark blue eyes. "Just because you are not all human or all turtle or even a fricken nature landscape doesn't mean you can't be beautiful. Beauty isn't just what you look like Leo it's who you are. You have the purest heart I know, you are willing to sacrifice yourself for what you think is right, you fight evil and you don't believe the world is a dark place. This…"

She reached up with a hand but paused, unsure if he would let her touch him. His whole face had turned a shade darker as she spoke. He reached up and his large unwrapped fingers closed around hers, guiding her hand silently to his face. Her fingers rested against his cheek, his skin burning, and she reached with her other hand. She held his face between her palms, his skin soft and smooth against hers. Mesmerized she slowly began to trace the planes of his face with a finger, as if she were drawing him. Leo closed his eyes as she memorized his skin with her fingers. When she reached his lips he opened them and his breath brushed, warm and light, against her skin. She glanced up and stared into his dark blue eyes, feeling her breath catch at the intensity with which he looked at her. Moving away from his mouth she brushed her thumb gently against the corner of his eye.

"This is beautiful," she whispered.

The next morning Nora started awake at the sound of pans clanging on the stove. She raised her head from where it rested on her arms and looked to the source of the noise. Mikey stood with his back to her, whistling happily as he danced around the kitchen. Rubbing her eyes Nora groggily glanced in front of her at the mugs of cold tea and Leo, who had passed out beside her, lying with his head resting on his arms. Deciding to let him sleep she stood and grabbed the cups, emptying them in the sink and grabbing some soap.

"Good morning!" Mikey said cheerily bumping her hip lightly with his.

"Morning," Nora replied with a smile, bumping him back.

"Are they awake yet?" a gruff voice called as the other two turtle brothers entered the kitchen.

Raphael saw Nora and his face twisted into a knowing smirk. Nora gripped the sponge in her hand a little tighter as she rolled her eyes and turned back to cleaning the mugs. She knew she should have given him a hard time last night. Finishing up she put away everything and turned back to the table as Leo was shoved awake.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Raph mocked, Leo grumbled and pushed the thick turtle away from him grumpily.

A few minutes later everyone sat at the table eating pizza pancakes. Nora sat beside Leo with a glass of orange juice, having declined the…er relatively edible breakfast. The boys quickly dispatched the food and began to clear away the plates before Nora was halfway finished her drink. Raphael leaned his shell against the counter and smirked at Nora and Leo.

"Have a nice sleep?" he asked in mock politeness. Nora blushed but returned his evil look with one of her own.

"Why yes I did, though it's funny I had to give up my bed last night," Raphael's face fell and he stuck out his tongue childishly at her.

"I was wondering where you had gone!" Mikey called. "I wake up and Donnie's taking up all of the space!"

"Leo's bed isn't big enough for the three of us," Donnie retaliated. "Besides between you snoring and Raph stealing the pillows I didn't get any sleep,"

"Well I wouldn't have needed the pillows if you didn't try to spoon me all night," Donnie's face darkened with embarrassment.

"I do not!"

"Do to! You talk too. All night I have to listen to 'April… April so pretty,"

Nora covered her mouth to try and stifle her giggles as the three brothers argued. Leo caught her gaze and rolled his eyes but she could see amusement shinning within their depths. She sighed happily and leaned back against the table. She had felt alone ever since she had been forced to come to New York; but as she looked around at the turtles she decided she wasn't. She had finally found a family.


	4. Chapter 4: What she wants

**Chapter 4: What she wants**

Nora sighed as she stretched out on the turtle's couch, her laptop in front of her, the screen lighting up her face in the darkness. Why was he just so damn beautiful? He had the most symmetrical face she had ever seen. If only she could reach out and touch it, from an artist's perspective of course. She did not wish she could kiss every part of his sexy face. Shut up. Letting out another sigh Nora rolled over in her white washed jeans and black long sleeve. She felt her blue beanie fall off her head as she stared at the ceiling.

"Ugh!" she rubbed the heels of her hands under her glasses and into her eyes. "Why can't he be a part of my life?"

"Who?"

Nora let out a yelp of surprise and rolled off of the couch, landing heavily on the stone floor. Groaning she propped herself up on her forearms and looked up. The four turtle brothers had returned from their patrol earlier than she expected. Leo jogged to her side and offered her his hand. She took it and offered him a small smile of thanks, wincing as her shoulder throbbed. She felt Leo's worried gaze on her as he let his hand linger against hers.

"Who's this?" Turning Nora gasped and lunged at Mikey who had picked up her laptop. He dodged her clumsy attack easily and jumped behind the couch. The smile that spread across his green face made her stomach drop to her feet. "What? Is this your booooyfrieeend?"

Nora snapped straight, feeling her face start to flush red. From beside her she felt Leo tense and the other turtle brothers smiled with Mikey. Clenching her hands into fists Nora leaped over the couch after Mikey. He let out an excited scream and ran around the lair. She tried to chase after him but damn that turtle was fast! Turning around he ran backwards as he inspected the picture on her laptop screen and tsked.

"Nora I didn't know you were into bad boys. Naughty girl,"

Grinding her teeth together Nora pushed herself faster, fueled by her anger. Mikey, noticing she was catching up, tossed her laptop to Raphael who inspected the picture with Donnie looking over his shoulder. They both chuckled and soon fell onto their shells laughing. Nora's face felt as if it had been lit on fire. Raphael sat up and turned the screen to show Leo, trying to speak through the fits.

"You… you like guys… who wear… EYELINER?" Nora's face twisted into a snarl as she approached the two brothers on the floor.

"He's not wearing eyeliner he has dark eyelashes," she fumed swiping the laptop from Raphael's grip and shutting it with an angry snap. Leaning over the back of the couch she grabbed her bag and beanie before stalking wordlessly towards the turnstiles.

"Nora, come on Nora it was a joke," Mikey called. "Come on!" Nora ignored them and disappeared into the shadows of the sewers. Leo glared at his brothers, still smiling despite Nora's anger.

"Nice going," Raphael rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet.

"Whatever, you're just mad because it wasn't a picture of you," Leo scowled.

"No, I'm angry because you exploited something personal of hers for your own amusement," Raphael smirked.

"She'll get over it. What she won't get over is the fact that you are a goody two shoes and that turns her off,"

"Its not all about sex Raph. Maybe you'll learn that if you find someone," Raph growled.

"What like you and Donnie? Yeah you two really seem to have it together," Leo sighed and turned towards his room.

"I'll show you goody two shoes," he whispered.

The next night Nora walked along the empty sidewalks, passing by alleys cast in shadow from the dim streetlights. The plastic bag with her dinner dangling from her fingers crinkled as it bounced lightly against her thigh. She hadn't been back to the turtle's lair since yesterday and even though she had already forgiven them she wasn't sure she wanted to deal with the teasing that was waiting for her. Looking up from where her gaze was fixed on the pavement she saw a figure leaning against a lamppost a few feet from her. Tensing she kept her pace but reached into her back pocket for her mace.

She approached the figure; clutching her bag so tightly she was sure he r knuckles had turned white. Every step bringing her closer she remembered her self-defense. _Mace the eyes, crush foot, bring face down on knee, kick stomach _repeated in her head like a mantra. Then she was within the circle of orange/yellow light, her eyes trained cautiously on the figure she passed by quickly; and paused. Something about that filled out shape looked familiar. Silently turning around she looked back, feeling relief swell in her chest followed quickly by annoyance. Nora stalked towards the figure, angrily shoving the mace back into her pocket.

"Leonardo Hamato you gave me a freaking heart attack! What are you doing out here someone could see you!" she fumed quietly, trying not to draw attention.

The leader turned casually in her direction, still leaning against the lamppost with his arms and legs crossed. Nora's brow crinkled in confusion as she saw what he was wearing. A black leather jacket hung open, exposing his plastron as if it was his bare chest, the collar popped up like a 1950s greaser. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes and a toothpick stuck out from between his lips. His mouth twisted into a smirk resembling Raph's, Nora bristled in irritation. Slowly Leo reached up and took the toothpick from his teeth with a silver decorated hand. Were those rings? Did they even make rings that big? Tossing the toothpick to the side he stood to his full height, being half a head taller than Nora.

"Don't worry about it babe. I'm not,"

"Excuse me?" Leo turned his attention to the plastic bag hanging from her hand.

"What do we have here?" He moved too close to her too quickly, their chests almost touching. Nora's face flushed red and before she could stutter out an answer the bag was pulled out of her grip.

"H-hey!" Leo dug through the contents, pulling out the pizza gyozas she had picked up. Though she normally refused to eat the strange foods the turtle's normally liked she had to admit, the pizza gyozas were good. Leo opened the container, steam escaping into the cool night air, and started to eat them. Nora's mouth fell open as she froze in shock, her body refusing to let her stop him. When the turtle had finished he threw the carton aside, letting out a loud burp. Nora's cheeks flushed red with anger and she shoved him, registering the surprised look on his face before the infuriating smirk was back.

"What?"

"Y-you just- what's up with you?" Nora stammered, still in shock. Leo's smirk grew and he stepped towards her.

"I want to show you something fun," He leaned forward and she could feel his breath against her ear. She hadn't realized how close he was. "You do like fun don't you?" Nora could feel her cheeks burning, was she on fire?

"I uh,"

Before she could stutter out an answer she felt Leo bend down and wrap an arm around her knees. Air rushed past her face and she raised her arms to protect her face from hitting his shell. The scent of leather and something musky filled her nose, making her gag. Opening her eyes she watched the light grey of the sidewalk turn into the dark, rough concrete of an alley. This was all moving so fast for her. Nora was still in shock about Leo eating her gyozas. _Leo ate her gyozas._ Her hands curled into fists and she was about to yell to be put down and pound on his shell when he took her from his shoulder. The movement was so smooth she didn't realize that she was sitting sideways in his lap. Or that he was sitting on a motorcycle.

He turned the key and the engine rumbled to life underneath her, making her scream in shock. She felt Leo laugh against her shoulder as he leaned forward, bringing his face closer to hers, and pulled back on the throttle. The bike shot forward out of the alley and, tires squealing, turned onto the street. Nora gasped as she was thrown back into Leo, desperately wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his jacket. For a long time she only saw darkness and heard the growl of the motor as Leo took them around the city. She felt him lean down and talk in her ear.

"You should open your eyes,"

She frowned, her grip tightening around him, but turned her head away from his jacket. Keeping her eyes closed she felt the wind rush past her face, loud in her ears, and when she finally opened her eyes she gasped again. They were on one of the bridges that connected Manhattan to Brooklyn. Over Leo's arm she saw the Statue of Liberty and, straining to look over his shoulder, she glimpsed the city, lit up brilliantly against the dark night sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Leo's voice was soft and thoughtful. The hard edge from before had disappeared. His lips brushed lightly against Nora's ear as he spoke and she shivered. Noticing Leo pulled her against his plastron and wrapped his jacket around her. She zipped it up part way to keep the ends from flapping in the wind and rested against him. All thoughts left her mind and she ignored the fact that Leo was acting strange, if only for one beautiful moment.

Leo dropped her off four blocks from her apartment an hour later and left without saying goodbye. When the motorcycle had turned a corner out of sight Nora growled and stamped her foot in frustration before turning and jogging home. She reached her building ten minutes later but the doorman refused to let her inside, saying her stepmom had instructed him to do so. Fuming Nora kicked the front door, making the glass wobble dangerously, and stalked down the steps to sit on the curb. She pulled out her phone and hit the only number she wanted to call.

"Hello?" April's sleepy voice filled the line after the third ring.

"Hey April. I'm sorry I know it's really late," Nora said.

"It's alright. What's going on?" April yawned into the receiver as she spoke.

"My stepmom locked me out of my apartment building. Can I stay at your place for the night?" Nora could hear the defeat heavy in her voice. She heard rustling on the other end and the soft click of a door.

"Yeah come over. My aunts asleep on the couch," April finally said.

After a profuse amount of thank you's Nora hung up and took the subway to April's. When she reached the brown-bricked apartment building the time on Nora's phone read 12:30. The doorman politely let her in and guided her to the elevator, wishing her a good night as she pressed the button. She stood in front of the burgundy door with a metal 35 screwed into the wood. Sending a quick text to April she leaned tiredly against the wall in the dim hall light. Did she look as wild and angry as she felt? She didn't want to scare April. The doorknob turned and the door opened, catching on the security chain. Leaning forward Nora peered into the darkness and offered a small smile to the bright blue eye staring back at her. The door closed and the clicking of metal echoed through the wood before it swung wide. April stood in white cotton shorts and a purple t-shirt. Her ginger hair, out of its usual ponytail, hung loose and wavy around her shoulders. She yawned a greeting and stepped to the side, gesturing Nora in.

The girls quietly padded across April's aunt's apartment, listening intently to the steady rhythm of snores coming from the darkened living room. Only when April closed her door did Nora let out the breath she had been holding. Turning April leaned against the door and looked Nora over before raising her eyebrows.

"What happened?" Nora's brow creased.

"I told you I-" April shook her head knowingly.

"Something else happened,"

Nora rolled her eyes and sighed, letting herself fall backwards onto April's bed. She felt the mattress sink beside her as April sat down and waited for her to start. Letting out a long breath Nora recounted what had happened tonight. When she finished she turned her head, watching April's face contort in concentration. Then, to Nora's surprise, she smiled and soon fell backwards, consumed by giggles. Nora's chest tightened with hurt as she watched her friend. When April finally regained her breath and looked over she smiled even wider.

"Wow you really don't see it do you?" The hurt dissolved into confusion.

"Don't see what?" April rolled her eyes and shoved Nora playfully.

"He likes you silly," Nora shook her head.

"No, if he liked me he wouldn't have been so rude," April snorted.

"Leo's trying to impress you, he must think you like the 'bad boy' type," Nora's eyes widened as she processed this new information. Did he really like her? She tried to think of a time when he acted like he did. April watched her, sitting cross-legged on the plain bedspread her aunt had given her. "Do you like him?" she asked quietly.

Nora's chest tightened, stopping her breath. Did she like him? She had never really thought about it. She started to twist the covers around her fingers as she thought. How she couldn't help but smile whenever he did. How she couldn't seem to breathe regularly whenever he touched her; came close to her. How she relived every moment she spent with him in her dreams. Finally she looked up at April who was quietly waiting for an answer. Her eyes suddenly widened and a smile spread across her face, bigger than before.

"Oh my god you do like him!" she said loudly. Nora jumped forward and covered April's mouth with her hand.

"You're so loud. Do you want to wake up the whole city?" April rolled her eyes and gently pulled Nora's hand down.

"Stop trying to change the subject," Nora sighed and stood up, suddenly not able to keep still.

"Well, maybe I do? Ugh I don't know!" she dragged her hands down her face as she paced back and forth along the carpet.

"Oh you two would be so cute together!" April gushed, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. Nora stopped pacing and turned to April with a small smile of her own.

"Not as cute as you and Donnie would be," Even in the darkness she could see April's cheeks darken.

"We- we're just friends,"

"Yeah right, he has the biggest crush on you, and since you're wearing the t-shirt he gave you I'm guessing the feeling is a little more than mutual,"

April grabbed a pillow and threw it at Nora, landing on her face. She grabbed the pillow and, smiling, hit April on the side of the head. They both fell onto their sides, laughing silently. Nora rolled onto her back and watched the light of a passing car travel across April's ceiling. The muffled sounds of the city seeped through April's windows as Nora lied and stared. Her world seemed to have been blown apart in the last ten minutes and she waited impatiently for the fallout, but it never came. She turned her head and watched April, curled around the pillow they had fought with. Her hair fanned out behind her delicately as she slowly breathed in and out. Nora's own eyelids started to droop and soon she had fallen into her dark subconscious.

The next morning April's aunt hadn't been surprised to see Nora walk into her kitchen with April. They had eaten breakfast and Nora left to change, promising to meet up with April and the turtles later. When she had entered her stepmom's apartment she made sure to make as much noise as she could before escaping to the roof. She wrapped her sweatshirt covered arms around her knees as she watched the world pass below her. Even the sound of people yelling at each other in the streets was music to her ears. Leaning back she took the pencil from behind her ear and started to draw.

Her phone rang, shattering her concentration. Putting her pencil between her teeth she picked up the shell shaped device Donnie had given her for her last birthday and looked at the caller ID. A picture of April appeared on the screen and she answered, taking the pencil from her mouth to continue drawing.

"Hey April what's up?"

"You're late,"

"No I've still got-" she looked at the time and tensed. "Crap I'm late!"

"We'll see you in a few minutes," April replied before the line went dead.

Clutching her supplies to her chest she scrambled down the fire escape towards the street. Once there she struggled to pull the manhole cover open before slipping inside. Her shoes splashed against the drainage water as she rain through the tunnels, following her memorized route. She only stopped when she reached the entrance to the old subway station. Catching her breath she walked into the lair. Everybody was seated on the couch, looking up as she approached.

"Sorry, lost track of the time," Nora apologized.

"Is she here yet?" a voice called out from the kitchen, sending unwanted tingles down Nora's spine.

Leo entered the room carrying two bowls of popcorn. He placed them on the couch before leaning against its back, crossing his arms. A black dress shirt, left open, had replaced the leather jacket and the sunglasses still covered his eyes. Something glittered near his throat, a gold chain. Nora suppressed a grimace at the cliché.

"Nice of you to show up," Leo said sarcastically. Nora's grip tightened on her sketchpad.

"Sorry, I was busy being invited on a motorcycle ride," She said stonily.

Feelings or not Leo was still being an asshole. The turtle's mouth spread into a smirk and he jumped over the back of the couch to sit. Nora caught April's gaze, silently telling her to talk to him. Sighing she walked around the couch to the only open seat beside Leo. As she tried to sit down she squeaked in surprise, jumping to her feet. Turning she noticed Leo was lying on his side, his legs on her spot.  
"Could you please move your legs?" Nora asked.

Leo gave her an indifferent look and pulled his legs off the cushion. Nora sat down, setting her sketchpad beside her and before she could react Leo stretched his legs across her lap. She glanced down at them in surprise and glared at Leo but he was already watching the movie. She sighed and pushed his legs off her lap, or tried to. He was heavier than she had thought. After a couple of failed attempts Nora gave up and leaned back to watch the movie.

Once the movie ended and the screen had turned black Nora and April stood at the entrance to the turtle's home. They hugged the three turtles goodbye and when Nora turned to Leo she found him holding her sketchbook, staring at one of her drawings. She felt her cheeks heat up as she reached towards him and snatched the pad from his hands. Glancing at what Leo had been looking at seconds before she tensed, feeling like her face was on fire. Embarrassed tears began to fill her eyes and she saw Leo's eyes widen behind his ridiculous sunglasses. Before he could say anything she turned and ran out into the sewers.

Nora ran until her breaths came in painful gasps, her sketchbook held protectively against her chest. Stopping she leaned her back against a damp stonewall, watching the air escape her mouth in thick clouds. Thoughts swarmed around in her mind like a swarm of angry bees. Why did Leo have to look at that picture? Why did she have to draw it? Nora let her forehead fall onto her knuckles. She ruined everything.

"I didn't think you could run this far," The voice made her jump; pressing the picture closer to her chest so he couldn't see. Leo leaned against the wall beside her, arms crossed, his eyes shielded by those infuriating sunglasses.

"Why did you follow me?" Nora asked between breaths. Leo's arms fell to his sides and he stood straight.

"You were crying and I-"

"Why do you care?" Nora snapped, cutting him off. "All you've been doing is making sure I know you don't care,"

Even though she couldn't see it she could tell her words had stung. Closing her eyes she dropped her arms in defeat, the sketchpad landing on the ground. Her hair fell over her shoulder and dangled in front of her face as she looked down. They both stood in silence, staring at the drawing. It was the view from the bridge Leo took her on the night before. The skyline blazed brightly through the graphite like it had when she first saw it. The Statue of Liberty silhouetted against the starry night and underneath the cords of the bridge was two figures, facing each other on a motorcycle. Their foreheads touched and Nora remembered wanting to shape the space between their bodies like a heart. Finally looking up Nora stepped towards Leo, only the sketchbook separating them.

"Leo, I don't know why you've been acting really strange, or why you decided to wear those stupid sunglasses," She rolled her eyes. "But I don't like it. I- I just," Nora paused and let out a frustrated breath. "First of all I want to see your fricken eyes,"

Reaching forward she gripped both sides of the sunglasses and gently pulled them away from his face. Leo squinted from the sudden light but after blinking a couple of times he looked down at her. Without warning her breath caught but neither of them registered the lack of steam clouds. Were his eyes bigger than she remembered? They watched her with the colour of the bottom of the ocean, giving her chills. Pulling her gaze away from his she looked at the sunglasses in her hands.

"I just want Leo back," she whispered.

Before she could register what happened the sunglasses were torn out of her grip. Surprised she looked up to see Leo stepping on them with an angry force. She watched the lenses crack and the frames bend with a deep satisfaction before stepping over the sketchpad to stop him, closing the distance between them.

"I think they got what they deserved Mr. Hamato," Nora couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as he gave them one last stomp. When he was done he turned and pulled her into him. Her eyes widened as his warm, bare arms wrapped around her, the strong, musky smell forcing its way into her nose. She didn't care. Gripping the edges of his shell she buried her face in the small area his chest, left uncovered by his plastron, and tried to control the tears that filled her eyes. After a few moments Nora pulled back and looked at Leo with what she hoped was a threatening glare.

"Don't you ever do that again," The turtle snorted and bent to pick up her sketchpad.

"I won't, promise," They began walking back towards the liar. Leo wrapped an arm casually around her shoulders, squeezing gently, and she reached around his shell to grip the back of his shirt.

"I did like the leather jacket though," Nora, said absentmindedly. Leo laughed, making Nora frown up at him but he just smiled back at her.

"Apparently you also liked the stealth bike too," he teased, gesturing to the sketchpad. Nora blushed and punched his shoulder, making him laugh again. Sighing she leaned her head against his flannel covered shoulder and smiled. It was good to have her Leo back.


	5. Chapter 5: Part 1-I

**This is going to be a 2 part thing based off of the Kraang invasion episodes! My twist on it of course. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Part 1-I'll be your reason**

"Rawr I'm a big scary monster! I'm like Godzilla!" Mikey threw up his hands and approached Nora with slow, predictable steps. The kunoichi in training stood straight from her stance, rolling her eyes, a smile playing about her lips. The turtle continued to stalk carefully around the practice mat, making various grunts and hushed screams of invisible civilians. "You will never stop the great, the mighty, the glorious-!"

Mikey's speech was cut short when his jaw hit the mat. Nora straightened from the sweep kick, brushing her bangs back. Before the turtle could begin to slowly, painfully slowly, get up Nora took a rather comfortable seat on his shell. She knew that if he wanted to Mikey could easily throw her off and pin her under him. She almost wished he would; at least then she could fight back. Instead he mimicked a tragic death, letting his head come to rest against the tattered tatami. Giggling slightly she swatted the turtle lightly on the head.

"You know we're supposed to _actually_ be training right?" Mikey rolled onto his back, Nora sliding off to lay perpendicular to his stomach. He placed his hands comfortably behind his head and Nora crossed her arms over his plastron, resting her chin in the crease of her elbows.

"Aw but where's the fun in that?" he reached forward and tickled her side, making her laugh and shove his hand away. Mikey repositioned his hand and closed his eyes; Nora turned and lazily watched the battle between Raphael and Donatello.

The taller turtle swung his Bo staff hard towards his brother's head. A small voice in the back of Nora's head worried for the safety of Raphael but she knew better. A thick green wrist quickly blocked the staff as the other fist came around. Donnie expertly twisted his staff to block the strike, setting him off balance with its force. A quick sweep of Raphael's leg and Donnie was on his shell. The stronger turtle loomed over him, a smug smile dominating his face.

"Yamen!"

Nora stood up from her perch on Michelangelo as the turtle brother's quickly took their spots in front of their sensei, all breathing heavy except Mikey. Nora slid heavily to her knees beside Raphael. From the corner of her eye she noticed him giving her an amused look, fueling a quickly growing itch to fight.

"Trade. Raphael, take Leonardo's pl-"

"Actually sensei I was wondering if Raphael could be my partner," Nora surprised herself as well as everyone else when she spoke. The large turtle smirked and cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner. It only served to stoke the burning fire that had lit in Nora's gut.

"Well guess that means I'll take Leo's place on the side lines!" Mikey said cheerfully moving to where Leo was standing beside Master Splinter.

"Actually Michelangelo, since you seem to have developed a new fighting style, I want you to try it against Leonardo," Mikey froze and then bent backward, his arms almost touching the floor.

"Aww senseeeeiii!" Master Splinter ignored the turtle's whining.

"Hajime!"

Raphael took a stance across the mat from Nora, his smirk so wide she thought it would split his face. Reaching back he pulled out his Sais, twirling them within his fingers before holding them towards her. Nora felt a smirk of her own spread across her face and she reached back to pull out her twin Yoarashi. She remembered the day she had finally received her weapons.

_Nora excitedly approached the wall where Master Splinter kept all of their weapons. Her eyes traveled skeptically over all of the blades, staffs, and stars. Each shone brightly despite the low light within the subway station. Her gaze snapped first to the katana, trying to imagine herself holding it with all of the grace and balance as Leo did. She grimaced, the image in her mind awkward and painful. Next she looked at the Bo staff, maybe one weapon instead of two? No, she could only see herself tripping over it._

_"__Shall we start with the kusarigama?"_

_Master Splinter reached for two, short, scythe-like weapons. Nora's eyes slipped uninterestedly past the weapons to the pair of blades beside them. Without asking she carefully lifted the pair off the wall, as if picking up a child. The tsunami wrap molded to the shape of her hand as if it was made for her. The blade was like that of a large sword but only half the size of the katana. She bounced them up and down in her hands, reveling in how light they felt. Turning away from Master Splinter, who had stopped to watch carefully, she swung the blades in front of her. Instinctually, almost as if she had fought with them before, she flicked the blade inwards and felt half of the weapon slide around and click into place. Eyes wide she examined the new form. There were blades on both ends now, the grip in the middle, and it was about half the size of a Bo staff; perfect for her smaller height. Smiling now she twisted the blades around before letting the top blades come to rest against her forearms, the bottom blades almost touching the ground. Letting out an exhilarated laugh she turned to the rat master._

_"__These ones," He stroked his thin beard in thought._

_"__Interesting. Not very many ninja are able to come by their weapons so naturally. Yet you use the Yoarashi as if you have fought with them in a previous life," Nora's brow creased with curiosity._

_"__Yoarashi?"_

_"__That is the name given to this particular pair of blades. It means "Night Storm" and is said that a true master can create storms in battle,"_

_Nora smiled at this. Just holding them made her feel as if she could summon hurricanes. Gripping the twins tighter she promised she would train non-stop until she could._

"Don't feel bad if you can't beat me with those steak knifes you have there," Raphael taunted as they circled each other. Nora's smirk grew; none of the turtles knew what her weapons could really do.

"I'll make sure to keep a box of tissues handy in case you cry," she retorted.

Raphael growled and jumped forward, closing the space quickly. Waiting until the last second Nora stepped quickly to the side, so quickly Raphael wasn't sure if she moved or he did. He landed on his hands and flipped back to his feet. Without pausing he ran at her again, raising one of his Sais to attack. Again Nora turned sideways, the blade passing her nose by inches. Raphael stumbled to a stop and whirled around.

"Are you gonna keep pussy footing around all day or are you going to hit me?"

When Raphael came at her this time she met him head on, catching his Sais on her blades. They struggled, pushing against each other through their weapons. Nora felt herself losing as the pointed tips of the Sais came closer towards her face. With a yell she forced his Sais to the side, creating an opening to his chest. She delivered a kick to his plastron-covered stomach, making him fall onto his butt on the mat. He glared up at her, gripping his Sais even tighter.

"You are so gonna regret that,"

"Bring it on," Nora took a step back, steadying her stance, and flicked her wrists. The familiar sound of metal sliding against metal sang in her ears as her weapons transformed into double-bladed staffs. She grinned at Raphael's astonished face and held them ready. "I'm just getting started,"

With a growl Raphael was on his feet in a flash and leaping at her. She crossed her blades in front of her face just in time to wince at the harsh clang as Raphael's Sais collided with the metal barrier she created. The force of the blow sent her skidding backwards across the mat on her feet. When she came to a stop she smirked at him, twirling her blades enticingly. They both met in the middle of the mat, blades clashing at every possible moment. Nora twisted her blades, overwhelming Raph on the defensive. She could taste victory.

Suddenly her blades stopped, caught in the spaces of Raph's Sais. He swiftly kicked them from Nora's grip, listening to them clatter against the ground. Disappointment dropped into her stomach like a stone, the fight couldn't be over already. The adrenaline rushing through her urged her to keep going. Sweeping a leg back she held up her fists, not ready to give up. Raphael smiled a wicked smile and threw his weapons to the side, mimicking her stance. She swung first with as much force as she could muster. It met Raphael's forearm but she could feel the force vibrate through his sturdy frame. He retaliated quickly with a blow of his own; she ducked underneath, the wind unsettling her hair. Once his arm had passed she flipped backwards, bringing her foot up to catch his chin. Raph leaned back, her foot missing him by millimeters. When she stood straight he was there aiming a kick to her knees. Gasping she leapt back onto her hands again, flipping across the room to avoid his legs. Her feet connected with the wall and she launched herself forward, forcing Raphael to duck as she sailed over his shell and towards one of her Yoarashi. Picking it up she swept it around, the blunt end of the blade catching his ankles. He fell hard onto his plastron. Before he could get up Nora placed a foot on his shell, letting the point of her blade tickle the back of his neck.

"I win,"

She twirled the weapon away from his neck and flicked it back into its smaller form before replacing it in the bottom of the holster on her back. It mimicked the shape of a quiver to hold both blades at once, one in the bottom and the other in the top. Stepping back she bent down and offered Raphael her hand. The turtle pouted but accepted her hand anyways, letting her help him to his feet before pulling her down with their interlocked hands. Even though the action was met with chastising remarks Nora laughed and rolled into a sitting position.

"Even?" Raphael gave her a small smile and bumped her offered fist with his.

"Even,"

They were dismissed from training and Nora took more time putting away her Yoarashi in her bag, waiting for the room to empty. The adrenaline pushing through her veins begged her to keep training. Moving to the centre of the tatami mat Nora took a stance and began to move rhythmically through the katas she had been told to memorize. It wasn't like she had come into this training with nothing, like April. Before she moved here Nora had been an amazing dancer, it was her whole life before everything happened and she was sent here. Even though she was small she was strong, maybe not as strong as Raph, but strong enough.

Motivated by her small victory earlier she felt herself start to throw more strength into each blow, pulling back at the last second. Each movement seemed to flow from one to the next, like water. Smiling she threw her hand into the air, breaking the pattern of the kata. She didn't pause to think, she couldn't afford to think. Taking a large breath she flowed, feeling like a gust of wind she felt herself travel around the room gracefully. She threw herself forward, landing on practiced feet, her body moving in ways it hadn't moved in a long time. Her mind picked the music automatically; the way it seemed to surround her it was almost as if it was actually playing. Her body ached, begging her to keep going. She was overwhelmed with the desire to keep moving. Lifting up onto one foot she began to spin, her mind yelled at her to go faster, faster! She opened her eyes to watch the world pass by her in streaks of colours. The familiar feel of euphoria filled her veins and she couldn't help but laugh. Without slowing down Nora threw herself forward, twisting her body as she flew around the room, the chorus of the song singing to her as she moved and flowed. She started to sweep her legs, imagining an opponent in front of her. The moves flowed easily: block, twist, right hook, drop, spin, recover. The kata's mixed with her dance flawlessly and she couldn't stop; it was so addictive, like she was flying.

The song ended, Nora finished bent forward at the hips, holding her right leg in the air with her hand. The echoing strike of someone clapping pulled her from her daze. Dropping her leg she turned to whoever her audience was, hoping they couldn't see the blush in her flushed face. Leonardo leaned against the wall, an awed smile pulling at his mouth. Biting her lip Nora quickly grabbed her bag, clutching the strap a little too tightly.

"I never knew you could dance like that," Leo said. Nora curled and uncurled her toes in her shoes, a need to leave washing strongly over her.

"I used to all the time. I had this dream of getting into a school and maybe dancing professionally. That was before-" she cut herself short, realizing she said too much. "I should get going,"

She ran out of the training room before Leo could say anything else and into the sewers. Her bag bounced against her side as she ran, the fabric digging into her palms as she gripped the strap, almost afraid to let go. She didn't realize she was shaking.

"Are you done?"

Nora once again found herself turning around in front of a mirror, inspecting something April had picked out for her. This time though, it was a dress. Nora had worn these costumes many times for performances but the light fabric felt alien. The corseted leotard squeezed comfortably around her mid section, the built in bra pushing her boobs up attractively. The dress dissipated gracefully into a shear skirt, the ends tickling her left ankle, a split running up to her right hip.

Before she could reply April opened the bathroom door and pulled Nora into her room, sitting her in front of a plain white vanity. April's hands ran through Nora's hair, pulling it back. Nora sat silently, glaring at her reflection in the mirror. April had practically dragged her here and made her promise she would go see the turtles tonight. She hadn't even spoken to them since the dance incident last week, choosing instead to curl under her covers and watch old recital videos. April looked up from her work and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Nora I think you owe them a visit," she talked around the pins in her mouth. Nora's frown deepened, smudging her dark eye shadow slightly.

"Why do I have to dress like this though?"

"It's a secret; and stop glowering like that you're ruining your makeup!"

April tugged a little too hard on a strand, making Nora hiss and settle for an unimpressed expression. They stayed silent while April worked Nora's wavy hair into what seemed like a bun. Sighing she let her eyes wander around her friend's room, focusing on the bag she had left at the door. She called it her 'survival pack', ready for the Kraang invasion when it would inevitably start. Inside she had packed, among other things: clothes, a flashlight, her Yoarashi, some non-perishable food, first aid kit, her sketchbook, all of the money she had saved, a small photo album she had moved here with, and her dance shoes. She couldn't take her rollerblades with her; they weighed her down, so she had placed them underneath the loose stone on her roof.

Her gaze was torn away from the bag by the door when April turned her around, fixing her bangs. With a satisfied nod April spun Nora back to look in the mirror. Her mouth fell open slightly in shock; this woman couldn't be her. Nora had never been beautiful, or sexy, or anything but, well, Nora. The woman staring back at her had defined cheekbones and dark, dramatic lips. Her eyelids were smoky and mysterious, her grey eyes bright and inviting. Her bangs swept past her shaped eyebrows, a few wavy strands, left loose from the expertly knotted bun, to frame her face and show off the four piercings in each lobe and helix of her ear. April stood next to the mirror, watching as Nora slowly admired herself from every angle.

"Is it too much?" she asked, slightly nervous. Nora turned, wide-eyed, to the girl beside her.

"April, I can't- how did you even- oh my god," A smile pulled at her painted lips. "It's perfect,"

The ginger smiled widely and hugged her friend gently, careful not to ruin anything. Her gaze caught the time illuminated on the clock beside her bed and she gasped. Pulling away she ran to Nora's bag and dug around in it before pulling out a pair of flexible black shoes. She threw them into Nora's lap before pulling her to her feet.

"You're gonna be late! Put them on and get out of here!" Nora's brow wrinkled in confusion but she quickly put on the shoes, her hands shaking as she did.

"Late for what? What are you planning?" April pulled her by the wrist to the fire escape, throwing her bag into her grip.

"There isn't time! Just get to the lair,"

Before Nora could protest anymore April had shoved her out of the apartment and into the cold November air, locking the window behind her. She rubbed her uncovered arms against the chill, it would snow soon; she could feel it. Throwing her bag onto her back she climbed down the fire escape and slipped beneath the nearest manhole cover. The sewers were full of the sound of rushing water and the occasional squeak of a rat. Nora jogged through the stone tunnels, trying her best to keep her dance shoes clean. When she finally reached the abandoned subway station she slowed down, concealing her footsteps in silence. Angry voices floated out to her and she paused to listen.

"-We need to establish a second base outside the city,"

"There's no time for that Leo! The Turtle Mech is solid, if I were leader-"

"But you're not leader Donnie! I am and I say-"

"Come on guys do we really have to fight about this now? Nora's gonna be here any minute!" Mikey cut through the argument.

"We're not done talking about this,"

"Whatever,"

"Here put this on,"

"What?" There was the sound of a scuffle and Mikey's voice returned.

"There! Now shoo before she sees you!"

Nora waited a few more minutes before taking a deep breath and walking into the lair. It was surprisingly empty considering what she had heard moments before. She looked around curiously, about to call out, when music suddenly began to play. Nora froze where she stood, painfully recognizing the melody. Her legs began to tremble slightly as she headed towards the source of the noise. She slid open the door to the training room as carefully as she could. It was empty, save for a docking station, set up in front of the large tree that dominated the floor. Slowly she stepped through, setting her bag down beside the wall, and continued to the speakers, unconsciously mouthing the words.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before. And I can't sweep you off of your feet._

"You came,"

He appeared so suddenly beside the tree, as if he had materialized out of the shadows. Nora stumbled backwards, letting out a yelp of surprise. She saw his eyes widen as she fell and then he was there, catching her under her legs and lifting her up into his arms. He spun her around before setting her gently on her feet again and taking a small step back. Slowly she looked up from her hands, clenched tightly into fists, refusing to meet his gaze. He was wearing the same black flannel from before, left open, the sleeves rolled up. A blue bow tie hung loosely around his neck, making her lips quirk up in a small smile. He looked so awkwardly handsome it hurt. Finally she looked into his eyes, watched them widen as he looked at her face, blushed as his lips widened into an adoring smile. He cleared his throat and offered his hand towards her.

"Uh, I may not be as good as you, but would you care to dance?" His voice shook ever so slightly, a nervous tremble that entered her chest and melted her heart. She smiled shyly and delicately placed her hand in his, feeling his fingers close comfortingly around her painted ones.

Letting out a shaky breath she stepped towards him, closing the distance between them. His hand gently cupped her hip as he raised their linked hands beside them. Hesitantly Nora wrapped her arm around his shoulder, gripping the top. Her eyes met his, as he started to lead them slowly around the room, and she felt her breath catch. She had never seen them so closely, to determine the exact shade of blue; the dips where the colour darkened, like waves on a stormy sea, the outer ring, so dark it was almost black. She felt him searching her eyes as much as she did his, as if they were really seeing each other for the first time.

Leo guided her as she twirled gracefully under their hands, feeling him catch her. Falling prey to the music she began to sway her hips with the movement of the rhythm. She twirled away from him, caught by his hand, entwined with hers. Expertly she moved underneath her arm and back before spinning towards him. She felt her back connect with his plastron and his other hand gripped hers as they moved together. He turned her around, somewhat expertly, and pulled her flush against him. She smiled, feeling his arm wrap around her back.

"I didn't know you could dance like this," She murmured as she was led around the room. She felt him laugh gently against her.

"I may have had some help," Pulling her head back slightly she scrunched her nose in mock thought.

"Hmm let me see, April?" He nodded, still smiling. "I'm guessing she told you what music to play too right?"

"She said you always listen to it like you want to dance around the room, but you never do," Nora laughed at this, gently leaning her forehead against the side of his neck, letting herself move without much thought.

"Maybe it's because I never really had a reason too," She finally said.

"Maybe you could," She pulled her head back to look at his face. All traces of amusement vanished and he stared at her with an intensity that made her knees wobble. "I-" he stopped, took a shaky breath, smiled nervously at her. "I want to be that reason. Nora, I want to help you dance again. I want to make you smile, and laugh. I want to make your legs shake and your stomach tingle and flutter the way mine does whenever I look at you. I want you to feel how special you are to me; I want to be able to show you, how special you are to me. Will- will you let me?"

She knew this was coming, ever since she had heard the first notes of the song, but it still shocked her system like a bolt of electricity. She could feel each individual nerve start to sing with happiness as she forced her brain to process what he said, to believe this wasn't just another stupid dream. Her muscles finally relaxed and she nodded her head, maybe a little too quickly. Leo's mouth spread into a smile that made Nora's knees fail. He tightened his hold around her waist, a hint of a laugh creasing his eyes.

"I guess it won't be as hard as I thought," he teased.

Nora blushed and returned his smile shyly. His face grew thoughtful as he let go of her hand to cup her cheek. The hold was gentle and warm, and she couldn't help but lean into it. Slowly, warning her with his gaze, he bent forward; their foreheads brushed lightly and she could feel the puff of his breath against her lips. Her eyelids fluttered closed and her grip on his shoulder tightened in anticipation.

"Guys! I'm so sorry about this!"

April's frantic call startled them apart. Disappointment welled up, huge and heavy, in Nora's stomach and she let go of Leo's shoulder. The turtle leader beside her sighed but kept his hold on her, squeezing gently before letting go; a promise they would pick up where they left off later. They walked towards the main entrance of the lair hand in hand, Leo pausing to hand Nora her bag, before investigating what April was yelling about.

When they entered the main foyer they froze. April, looking desperately into every face in the lair, pleading for them to understand. Beside her Irma was crawling around looking for her glasses. Nora's mouth fell open as she watched the purple haired teenager on her knees. April's gaze finally found hers and she took a small step towards Nora.

"Nora,"

"April, you didn't,"

"But-but Footbots were after us! There was nowhere else to go, they broke my Tphone,"

Letting out a defeated breath Nora offered the red head a small smile, putting her at ease. She let go of Leo's hand, letting her fingers linger near his for a second, and approached the two girls standing in the entrance. Kneeling she picked up Irma's glasses and handed them to the girl, helping her up. April moved to stand beside Nora, blocking Irma's view of the turtles.

"Irma, you know how you wanted to meet my other friends?" April started cautiously. Irma nodded and looked at Nora.

"Nora? What are you doing here?" Nora let her face turn serious.

"Irma, I need you to keep calm right now. Can you do that for us?"

Again Irma nodded; Nora turned to look at April who nodded back at her. They simultaneously stepped aside, giving her a full view of the lair. Mikey, Donnie, and Leo all stood a few feet away in various defensive stances. Nora felt Irma tense beside her, letting out a small squeak. Leo stepped forward, trying to stay calm.

"Miss, I know we're kind of different and all, but I promise we won't hurt you,"

"T-turtles," Nora placed a hand comfortingly on Irma's arm but pulled back with a hiss; the girl's skin was white hot. Ignoring her reddening flesh Nora backed away, watching as the teenager's head flinched this way and that. "Turtles, turtles," Suddenly she started to laugh, a screeching noise that echoed around the room. Her head twitched more violently, sparks flying out of her neck. Nora's eyes widened and she ran to April, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

"What is happening?" A deep voice rumbled from the kitchen, as Master Splinter appeared, a cup of steaming tea in one hand.

"Master Splinter, get back!" Nora shouted.

A mechanical clicking had started and suddenly Irma's head lifted from her shoulders on a metal stem. April clutched onto Nora and she felt a scream tear from her own throat. The girl transformed before their eyes, spreading out and opening to reveal a pink brain with a mechanized monocle.

"April, you really should pick your friends more carefully," Mikey whimpered. The brain cackled, filling Nora with a chill. April gaped helplessly beside her.

"Irma was a-"

"Kraang!" The brain screamed and threw one of the arcade games at the turtles. The three brothers scattered and regrouped near their master. "Lowly insects, kneel before the genius of Kraang Sub-Prime, greatest Kraang spy in all of dimension X! The discovery of the lair was the final component needed to launch full-scale invasion!"

Triangular windows of pink swirling mist started to appear, surrounding them. Nora pulled out her Yoarashi and strapped the holster to her back around her bag. Feeling April's grip start to crush her bicep she turned and grabbed her friend by the shoulders, shaking her a little.

"April, look at me! That isn't Irma that's a Kraang,"

"But there never was an Irma," she murmured. Nora nodded, forcing April to look at her.

"Exactly, this was never your friend. Your real friends are those green turtle things remember?" she offered April a little smile.

April's gaze hardened and she nodded, pulling her fan from her belt. Nora let her go and pulled one of her blades from the bottom of the holster, twisting it to its full length. Kraang droids started to march through the portals by the dozens. The lair erupted into chaos, the contents of the turtle's home destroyed quickly by stray laser shots.

Nora ran forward, throwing the Yoarashi into the nearest chest plate and, using the weapon as an anchor, kicked out at the next opponent. Pulling her weapon out of the sparking metal she stood to face ten Kraang bots encircling her. They slowly closed in, their guns charging to fire. Smirking Nora quickly twisted around, spinning the bladed staff in her hand until it became a blur. She finished kneeling and listened to the satisfying sound of metal sliding against metal as the robots fell apart around her. Standing up she turned in time to see the spidery mechanism that used to be Irma's head jump at Leo.

"Leo!"

He turned to see one of his katana puncture the head, sparks flying from the hole. Both Leo and Nora turned to see Master Splinter. He threw the second katana and the Bo staff in his hands to his sons.

"Go! Escape! I will hold them off!"

"We're not leaving you!" Leo shouted as he cut through another droid.

"I have a plan. Go! Now!"

"Come on lets head for the Shell Raiser!" Don called.

Nora sliced through the Kraang she was fighting and fell behind April as they all ran for the entrance. They pushed their way through the rest of the Kraang bots to the entrance where the vehicle waited, like a saviour. The ground shook slightly underneath her feet but Nora didn't dare look back.

"You're not going anywhere!" The scratchy voice of Kraang Sub-Prime grated against Nora's ears followed by the whistling of missiles.

"Get down!" Nora jumped forward onto April, dragging them both down to the floor with the turtles as the weapon flew over their heads and out of the lair. Nora flinched as the missiles found their mark followed by a large "_boom_", the impact turning the Shell Raiser on its side. They all stood up and stared at the fallen vehicle.

"_My baby!_" Donnie yelled.

Once again Nora followed April out of the lair. Another missile whizzed by them, making them all take cover again. April quickly stood up and moved to help Donnie.

"Guys this way!"

Nora turned to see Leo disappear into the cavernous depths of the subway tunnels. Twisting her blade back into a knife she followed behind him, hearing the others behind her. The tracks quickly gave way to sewer pipes as they ran, Leo in front. Nora kept a firm grip on her knife in case any Kraang bots decided to show up.

"This is all my fault. I led Irma to the lair," April said through labored breaths.

"Don't blame yourself April," Mikey said reassuringly. "You were only trying to help a friend," Nora turned and gave her a forced smile.

"I would have done the same," Nora's back hit something hard and she felt Leo's hands on her arms, steadying her.

"Which way?" April asked. Nora turned around to see the tunnel they had been running down split in different directions. Donnie approached the left opening.

"This one, it'll lead us to the Turtle Mech," Leo stepped in front of Nora, his hands lingering on her arms.

"No! We gotta find Raph and Casey first,"

"Which we can do using the Turtle Mech!" Donnie stepped closer to Leo, the heat of their earlier argument burning between them.

"It's too slow!"

"You're the one that's too slow! You're leading us into disaster!"

"I'm doing what Splinter would want us to do!"

A pink line erupted between the arguing brothers. Everyone stepped back as it grew into the shape of a triangle. Kraang bots flooded out, their lasers lighting up the dark tunnel. Nora stabbed the nearest gun, using it to beat away the other droids. From the other side of the portal she heard Donnie yelp in pain, her stomach dropped to her feet. Was he hurt? Something clasped around her forearm and she turned, knife raised, when she realized it was Leo. He pushed her behind him as he fended off the oncoming robots with a single katana.

"Booyakasha!"

"Mikey! Get April and Donnie to safety! We'll lead them away!"

"We're not leaving you too!" Mikey called.

"Just do it!" Leo's hand left Nora's forearm to grip her hand and he hit his katana against the most wall. The Kraang paused in their attack to look over at him. "Come get us!"

He pulled Nora after him as they ran down the tunnel, Leo dragging his sword against the tunnel wall to keep their attention. Nora pushed herself to keep up with him, dodging lasers as she did. Even though she was worried about the others she was relieved Leo was with her. As long as they were together she felt they could stop this invasion. They would stop it and find the others; that was a promise.

**Okay just in case you were wondering the song that was mentioned is 'Thinking out loud' by Ed Sheeran and the dress Nora wears is like the one in the music video.**

**Also incase you're not sure what the Yoarashi look like (because I totally made them up) here is a link to a drawing that will hopefully clear things up!**

file:/Users/taliabelcher/Desktop/20141111_


	6. Chapter 6: Part 2-Together we fall

**Guys it worked! I don't know what happened but here is the fixed chapter! Sorry for any inconvenience!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Together we fall**

They ran through the damp sewer tunnels, leading the Kraang away from the others. Nora's muscles burned, her breath escaping her in harsh gasps. Leo pulled her along relentlessly, refusing to slow down. The tunnel suddenly opened up into an intersection; entrances to other pipes lined the walls and a small trough divided the floor for the sewer water to flow. Nora pulled back on their hands, pulling Leo up short, and placed her hands on her thighs to catch her breath. The clanking of metal feet echoed from the tunnel they had come out of. Leo reached for her hand again.

"Stay behind me," Nora straightened and shook her head.

"I have an idea,"

The Kraang entered the room, weapons charged and aimed at them. Nora waited, her foot placed in Leo's locked hands, her knife ready. Her eyes narrowed, picking out the Kraang in the middle of the group, and she squeezed Leo's shoulder. He lifted her into the air, propelling her towards the group of robots. Nora flipped to face feet first and landed on top of the Kraang in the middle, impaling it with her knife. Standing up she pulled out her other blade and sliced through the next robot before they could react. Spinning around she shoved her knife into the barrel of the gun pointed at her back, sparks flying. The robot fell apart, revealing Leo, his katana held ready. They smiled at each other and quickly took out the remaining robots. Nora holstered her weapons and looked at the ground, littered with mechanical bodies, a grim triumph filling her chest.

Leo's phone started to buzz in his belt. He reached for it but stopped, his body freezing in place. Nora cocked her head to the side in confusion but then she heard it, footsteps. Abandoning his Tphone Leo moved and grabbed her hips, lifting her swiftly towards the divot in the ceiling. Her fingers curled around the small ledges and she slowly pulled up her legs, concealing herself. Leo followed, effortlessly pulling himself up in front of her. They came almost immediately after Leo had settled himself. Four identical men carrying guns entered underneath them, looking at the carnage they had left behind.

"Kraang, still no sign of the turtles,"

"Hurry Kraang, we must obtain the turtles for the one called 'Shredder',"

Nora's arms started to shake with the effort of holding her weight. The men continued past, stepping on and over their fallen brethren. Nora's foot slipped and she swung into view, holding herself by her fingers. She bit back a gasp and heard Leo's intake of breath. The men continued out of sight however but Nora didn't breathe again until she could no longer hear their footsteps. Sighing she let go and landed almost silently on the floor, Leo jumping down after her.

"The Shredder?" Nora glanced worriedly at Leo.

"They must be working together. Shredder must have helped the Kraang start this invasion," his hands clenched into fists. "Come on,"

His hand closed around hers and again he was leading the way down another tunnel. They jogged through the small stream of water, soaking Nora's feet through her shoes and dirtying the edges of her dress. Leo slowed and Nora looked over his shoulder to see a small ring of light shining from above. They climbed the rusted ladder attached to the wall and Leo helped her out of the manhole. The street was eerily silent; muted screams and gunshots echoed from some other part of the city. Nora followed the turtle as he grabbed his katana and pressed himself against the nearest building. She reached back and pulled out one of her Yoarashi as he looked around the corner.

The silence was disturbed by the swish of clothing. Nora whirled around as something landed behind her, emitting a whining sound, and ducked in time to miss the mace aimed for her head. Turning around she swiped her opponent's legs out from under them, stabbing them in the chest. More purple sparks flew from the hole in the Footbot's exoskeleton. She returned to Leo's side and they rounded the corner, their path blocked with arrows. Leo started to back up, raising his katana as more arrows filled the air. Nora converted the Yoarashi into its staff form and started to spin it between her fingers, creating a shield. She felt Leo's hand on her shoulder, guiding her backwards as the arrows were cut before they could reach them. They entered an alley and, once out of range, ran through to the other side.

They exited onto another street, followed by more Footbots on the roofs. Leo led her across the street and into an empty construction site. They treaded carefully, eyes travelling over the packed dirt. A large hole dominated the middle of the space, wooden platforms lining the sides leading down to a small pool of water. Nora nervously turned her staff between her fingers and slowly entered the site beside Leo.

A collective whine filled the air and Footbots landed simultaneously on the dirt, sending up small clouds of dust. They held their weapons threateningly towards Nora. She backed away until her back hit something hard, Leo's shell; they were surrounded. Her breath rattled in her throat and she felt Leo brush a finger against her empty hand. She looked over her shoulder at him and he nodded, they could get through this. Nora slid her right leg forward and held her Yoarashi in front of her with renewed confidence; she was ready.

The first Footbot broke from the circle, swinging a pair of Kusarigama connected by a chain. Nora twirled her staff in front of her and met the Footbot head on, catching the blades on her staff. She swiftly kicked it in the chest, sending it stumbling to the ground. Pulling away from the comfort of Leo's shell against her back she casually stepped forward and struck her staff into her opponent's stomach. Holding the weapon at her side she smirked at her half of the circle.

There was a moment's hesitation before they all leapt at her at once. Nora ducked and rolled away, pulling out her second staff. They came after her, swinging maces and katanas and kunai. Nora swiped both of her blades in front of her, catching the first bot, but another quickly took its place. Immediately thrown on the defensive Nora blocked the swinging weapons and was quickly overwhelmed. Her back hit the fence and she looked desperately around for an exit, spying the pit in the middle. She twirled her blades around, forming two semi-solid discs, and caused the Footbots to pause momentarily. Nora jumped backwards onto the top of the fence and launched herself over the ninja, taking out whoever she could as she did. She landed on the packed dirt, the force of her landing causing her to skid to the edge of the pit. Stepping backwards onto one of the wooden platforms along the walls she beckoned to the robots.

Without hesitating they attacked, leaping towards her with blades raised, shining in the sunlight. Her muscles twitched but she forced herself to wait, wait. The first katana blade was only inches from her face when she stepped off the edge of the platform. Striking out with one of her Yoarashi she caught it in between the wooden planks and pulled herself underneath, watching as three Footbots fell into the pool below. The cool water caused them to short circuit before sinking to the dark bottom. Smirking she was about to pull herself up when a blade splintered through the wood, her grip on the staff slipped and she was falling. The cool air surrounded her like a pillow as she watched the Footbot grow smaller. Before she could turn herself around her back hit another platform, the wood creaking dangerously. Her neck snapped backward over the edge, the pain creating white spots in her vision. The air left her lungs, which refused to accept more. Nora rolled onto her side, choking on the air she was trying to inhale, her mind begging her for oxygen.

The ledge shuddered as the Footbot landed and swiped his katana at her. The blade cut through the flesh of her arm, the pain burned white-hot and she finally inhaled, letting out a strangled scream of pain. She blindly reached for her remaining Yoarashi as the Footbot raised his katana. It came down and she closed her eyes, hoping it would be quick. The screech of metal against metal shocked her eyelids open and she watched Leo quickly cut the robot in half. He leaned down and helped Nora to her feet. She swayed slightly, leaning against the dirt wall.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and winced. Her gaze travelled over his shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Leo, look out!" It was too late.

The Footbot pushed him off of the platform. Nora ran her Yoarashi through it; pulling out her blade she kicked it off the platform and into the water below. Dropping to her hands and knees she leaned over the edge, looking for the blue masked turtle. More Footbots surrounded him on a lower platform. Leo took them out one by one but Nora could see the desperation in his movements, they would overwhelm him. She stood, ready to jump down after him, when something wrapped around her ankles. She fell hard on her stomach, her weapon falling from her hand; her eyes locking with Leo's as his katana were knocked from his grasp. Powerless to do anything else Nora reached her hand towards him, as if she could pull him out from the middle of the fight. A Footbot landed a kick to the middle of his shell, sending him to the wooden planks. A second kick to his plastron sent him rolling down the hill and into the middle of the pool.

"_Leo!"_

Tears stung the backs of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Grabbing the Yoarashi she cut the chain binding her legs and dove in after him. The water was colder than she expected, freezing her muscles into place. Then she saw him, a dark shadow slowly sinking, small bubbles escaping from between bruised lips. She forced her limbs to move, to propel her towards him. Her arms wrapped his shell and she kicked rhythmically for the surface. Her head broke through the icy water, her lungs forcing her to pull oxygen in, in large gasps. Almost pushing herself back underwater, she pulled Leo's head up into the crisp air. Rolling onto her back she kicked for the wooden planks at the side of the pool, comforted by the white clouds coming from Leo's mouth.

Nora reached the platform and threw an arm overtop, anchoring them there so she could help Leo onto it. Suddenly Leo was plucked from her grasp, rising like a ragdoll out of the water. Turning Nora's gaze fell on a pair of large, bony feet. A deep voice echoed through the pit, sending a shiver up Nora's spine.

"Now you may finish him,"

Leo hit the platform on his side and three mutants pounced on him. His grunts and cries of pain made Nora's eyes water again. She pulled herself out of the water and jumped onto the back of the nearest one, a tiger. He twisted away, reaching back to pull Nora off but she held on tight. She felt herself lose control as she pulled his ears and clawed at his remaining eye. An angry yell made her look up and she jumped off the tiger's shoulders in time for Leo to kick him in the chest. It hit the dirt wall of the pit and slid to a sitting position, not getting up. Leo, breath shallow, turned and put an hand on Nora's arm.

"Are you okay? You're shivering," Nora hadn't noticed but could now feel her teeth chattering and her frame shaking. She was about to answer when a dark shadow loomed up behind Leo.

"Le-!"

Her warning was cut off when Shredder grabbed the turtle by his shell and threw him out of the pit, following behind. Nora ran through the groaning mutants to pick up her Yoarashi and climbed the platforms. Finally pulling herself onto ground level she watched Shredder deliver a kick, making her wince, and Leo slid across the dirt on his side. Her shock quickly turned to anger and she screamed, running towards Leo's attacker. Shredder raised his clawed hand, ready to swipe at Nora, but she ducked down. She slid past his legs, quickly standing, and twisted her Yoarashi, slicing his calves. The man screamed in pain and whipped around, his metal clad foot connected with her side. A yelp escaped her throat followed by a grunt as she landed facing Leo. His eyes opened slightly, one of them starting to swell, and his hand reached weakly for her. She pulled her arms under her, starting to push herself up.

"Don't… get… up," Leo whispered.

Nora's eyes blazed holes into the ground, she couldn't look at him or she would loose all of her resolve. Her hands clenched into fists and she pushed herself to her hands and knees, the pain was excruciating. Heavy footsteps approached her and she glared up at the armor-clad monster. He raised his clawed hand and she closed her eyes, this was it. She felt the metal slice through the soft skin of her lower back. The pain followed a second later and Nora let out a horrible scream, falling to her stomach again. More footsteps approached and Nora squinted through teary eyes to see three pairs of feet. It was hard to focus around the pain; the feeling of her blood, trickling down her side, staining the white dress red.

"Do you care about her, turtle? I'm surprised; she seems ready to give her life for you. Let's see how far she is willing to go, hm?"

She felt pressure against the fresh wound and it burned like she was being stuck with a white-hot poker. Another scream tore through her throat, hurting her ears. The pressure left and she lay flat, breathing heavily, she was too weak to move. A low, rumbling laugh filled her ears and she felt someone rolling her onto her side with their foot. The tiger grinned wickedly down at her, her Yoarashi in his paw. He twirled her weapon between his fingers, anger flared within her stomach, his dirty paws weren't worthy of touching that blade. He paused to make sure she was watching and then brought the staff down on his knee. The crack made her flinch and yelp in pain. The two sides of the staff clattered down in front of her. The tears finally spilled over, quietly sliding down her cheeks. The tiger bent down and laughed at her.

"Becoming friends with these turtles was a mistake little girl. Remember that,"

Nora's teeth clenched and she did the only thing she could do. She spit in his face, one last resistance. The tiger roared in anger, wiping it from his fur. Growling he drew back his foot. She took the blow to her stomach and felt her body fly through the cold air. Her back hit a thick pole, her body bending slightly as if to wrap around it. She landed on her side again, her head hit the hard packed earth and before she could resist her vision went black.

"Grab the turtle. It's time we sent them a message," Shredder said menacingly. Tigerclaw grabbed the mutant by his weapons belt and slung him over his shoulder.

"What about the girl?" Rahzar pulled the unconscious girl from the ground by her backpack. Tigerclaw growled.

"Leave her to rot," Rahzar looked at Shredder who nodded. He let the girl fall back to the ground, stepping on her on his way out of the construction site.

"THIS IS SO METAL!" the old, painted van smashed into the large Kraang, sending it squealing down the road. It spun and stopped in front of April and the other turtles. "You guys need a lift?"

They all piled in and Casey hit the gas. The van lurched into drive, the tires squealing as they drove down the street in the opposite direction. April quickly checked through the back windows, seeing Kraang prime screaming after them but, thankfully, not following them. She took a deep breath and turned back to the others. She saw Casey doing a silent attendance check.

"Hey, were's Nora?" April's stomach sank to her feet.

"Last we saw her she was with… _Leo!_" Tears stung April's eyes as she imagined her best friend in a state like Leo, lying alone in some alley. Donnie placed a hand on her shoulder, simultaneously pulling out his laptop.

"Don't worry we can track her Tphone," he started to type, bringing up a street map with a blinking red light. "Casey turn left here!"

The van turned the sharp corner, almost rolling over. April stared at the red dot on the map as if her life depended on it, and right now it felt like it did. They stopped at an abandoned construction site surrounded by a wooden fence. Before the vehicle came to a complete stop April had flung open the sliding door and leapt onto the concrete. The others called after her but she ignored them, jumping over the fence. She landed on the hard packed earth, her eyes scanning the ground. Her breath hitched as she found Nora. Then she was running on numb legs, hoping that what she was seeing wasn't real.

She stopped in front of the other girl, tears spilling onto her cheeks. She lay on her side, her arms and legs stretched out before her. The white dress made her look like some sick sort of fallen angel. She lay in a pool of red; her skin was covered in bruises, her lips blue. Two large slashes cut through the corset of the dress, revealing two matching cuts in her pale skin. April fell to her knees, not caring if the blood stained her tights. Reaching forward she pulled her best friend's head into her lap, gently brushing her hair away from her face. With shaking fingers she felt Nora's throat for a pulse, fearing what she might not find. She jumped as something fluttered weakly against her skin. A relieved laugh escaped April's mouth and she embraced the injured girl, who emitted a small moan. April pulled back to see Nora staring at her with unfocused eyes.

"A-pril," she whispered. April smiled breathlessly.

"You gave me a heart attack you know," Nora snorted lightly.

"Please… I'm str-onger… than ev-ryon thinkz," she slurred. April laughed again, rubbing tears from her cheeks.

"You really are,"

April felt a shadow fall over them and smiled up into Donnie's horrified face. Nora's gaze slowly slid to the tall turtle and she smirked lopsidedly before her eyes shut once more. April inhaled sharply and was about to shake Nora when she saw the small clouds coming from her mouth.

"She's just unconscious. Come on we have to get her to the van, quickly,"

April nodded and carefully removed Nora's backpack and holster. Donnie gently picked up the unconscious girl and hurried her back to the van. April stood, threading her arms through the straps of the backpack. Something gleamed to her left, catching her attention. She turned and found the broken remains of one of Nora's weapons lying dejectedly on the ground. April hurried over and picked them up, then looked around for the other one. She saw it, stuck between two wooden boards of a platform. Carefully April lowered herself into the large pit and pulled it out, twisting it into its knife form. She holstered both weapons and slung it on her shoulder, turning to leave when she saw something else. Lowering herself further she bent down and picked up Leo's dropped katana. She held them delicately and looked around the pit, imagining what had happened. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she quickly climbed out and headed back to the van.

Pulling herself inside the warmth of the vehicle she set her friend's belongings aside and turned back to Nora. Donnie had quickly stitched and bandaged her cuts and wrapped her in the thick blankets in the back. He told April Nora could have hypothermia and might need a blood transfusion. April nodded her head at the information but wasn't really listening. She sat down and pulled her friend's head into her lap. April needed something to distract herself, to keep from imagining the horror Nora and Leo had gone through, the horror that was still ahead for all of them. Donnie moved beside her, covering Leo with another blanket.

"I'm sorry Leo, if we had only left the city when you said the Kraang would have never found the lair and started the invasion. None of this would have happened," April began to take Nora's hair out of its bun, half fallen out from the fight, and comb her fingers through it.

"I have a place we can go upstate, it's my old family home, we used to go there every summer. We can stay for however long we want, no one's around for miles," her voice felt hollow and cracked with emotion. She took a deep breath and continued to gently work out the tangles in Nora's hair.

"Upstate huh? Sounds good to Casey Jones,"

Out of the corner of her eye April watched the turtles huddle together, comforting one another around their injured brother. She turned and gently traced her hand down Nora's frozen cheek. Her own cheeks grew warm with tears as they trickled down her face and off of her chin, landing on Nora's forehead. She quickly wiped them away but more kept falling. She looked up and watched the turtles huddled around Leo, their expressions helpless. She didn't know what would happen to them now, but she hoped it would be better than this. Looking down at her two friends she almost smiled at the tragedy. Two people who had just confessed their feelings for each other; to be together… but it was together they fell.

Her eyelids felt like they were glued together, refusing to open. She reached up with one hand, her breath hitching at the ache of her muscles, and rubbed away the crust that had formed. When Nora finally forced her eyes open her vision swam, requiring a few blinks to clear, and she finally saw where she was. The room was painted a calming lavender; the furniture consisting of a vanity, with her stuff resting on its surface, and the bed she was lying in. Her arms shook as she pulled herself into a sitting position, rolling her sore neck around. Taking a deep breath she pulled the black covers away from her legs, scrunching her eyes shut. Letting one open slowly she peered at the previously covered limbs; nope, still there, still looking healthy despite the bruises.

Letting go of a sigh Nora swung them over the edge of the ebony bed. She gripped the edge of the mattress and slid to her feet. Her toes danced excitedly on the soft white carpet, motivating her to take a step. Gritting her teeth against the ache she let go of the mattress and took a step towards the oak door. She let out a yelp of pain, crumpling to the floor. Curling protectively around her stomach she felt tears start to slide down her cheeks. She lay shaking on the carpet for a couple minutes, wondering vaguely if anyone had heard her. Breathing shallowly through her mouth she slowly straightened, wincing, and pulled the hem of her black tank top away from her stomach. The skin left visible around a large white bandage was dark purple, almost black in some places. She could feel a dull throbbing coming from under the bandage and reached to pull it away. It fell to the floor and Nora stared at the two identical cuts that trailed from the middle of her lower back to her hip, stitched closed and covered with a sour smelling cream.

Not bothering to pull her shirt back down Nora gripped the edge of the doorframe and pulled herself up right again. She opened the door and, preparing herself for the pain, stepped out of the room. She found herself in a sunny hallway, the walls coated in floral wallpaper. Her feet tapped lightly against the hardwood floor as she stepped further out of her room, leaning against the wall for support. The door to her right stood partway open, trickling water echoing from inside. It was still a ways from where she was but Nora pushed herself to go. Each step was agonizing; she could feel the ache of her bruise, the pull and sting of her cuts. Her breath was quickly reduced to gasps and when she reached the door she fell through, landing on hands and knees on dark tiles, her hair falling around her shoulders.

Something else pushed its way through all of the pain and Nora's breath hitched. Not looking at who else may be in the room with her she scrambled for the toilet, throwing the lid open and emptying the contents of her stomach. She flinched when she felt someone hold her hair back as she continued to crouch over the toilet bowl. When she had finished she felt herself being lifted to her feet, their hands under her arms, and guided to the sink. She turned on the tap and swished handfuls of water around her mouth. Spitting out the remaining bile in her mouth Nora glanced up at the mirror, sucking in deep breaths.

She almost fell backwards, wanting to get away from her reflection. The girl staring back at her had hollow eyes, almost lost in the purple circles surrounding them. They were so dark she thought she had black eyes. Her skin was ghostly pale, almost translucent. Dark bruises stood out like black holes against her arms and chest. A bandage similar to the one on her back covered her right bicep. Nora closed her eyes, more bile rising in her throat; she couldn't look any longer. The toilet flushed beside her and she jumped, forgetting there was someone else in here with her. Bracing herself against the sink she looked back into the mirror over her shoulder. Raphael silently met her gaze through their reflections. He almost looked as bad as she did. The skin under his eyes was wrinkled and bruised from lack of sleep, his eyes shone with a haunting look that sent shivers down Nora's spine. She offered him a shaky smile to cut the tension, the muscles weak with misuse.

"You look like shit," He snorted and Nora visibly relaxed.

"We missed you round here," The smile fell and her grip on the sink tightened.

"How long was I out?" Raphael's eyes glinted with sympathy before returning to their hollow state.

"Not too long. It-it was tough. For April especially," Nora flinched and hissed at the aching in her joints. Guilt settled in her stomach like a stone as she imagined her best friend standing frantically behind Donnie. Donnie, who was injured, and Mikey, who didn't want to leave us behind. Us, Nora rolled the word around her mind a couple of times before finally grasping what it meant. She bit her lip and blew out a shaky breath, looking away from the mutant turtle.

"H-how is he?" She knew he would know whom she was talking about.

When she finally looked up she saw Raphael was looking at his feet, his hands clenched at his sides. Her stomach contracted, something had happened. She turned around, meaning to make him tell her, but the words died on her lips. For a second only a strangled sound came out and then she just wasn't breathing. Next to the two of them was a bathtub full of water, and in that water was Leo.

He was the worst of them all. His skin was an entirely different shade of green, covered with more bruises than not. His plastron had more scratches and a small chip out of the top. The others had removed his mask and he lay so still she almost didn't register the shallow breaths that escaped his swollen lips. Nora's brain seemed to shut down, she didn't know what to do; she had to do something, anything. More sounds escaped her frozen lips. Why couldn't she say anything? Something tugged somewhere inside her, pulling her towards him. Finally something intelligible tumbled from her mouth.

"Leo,"

She stepped towards him, but didn't make it. She felt everything rushing past her but she didn't care, Raphael would catch her. The last thought that crossed her mind was to keep her eyes on him; she couldn't loose sight of him. Her mind started to shut down, her thoughts growing fuzzy; keep looking at him, don't faint, don't you dare f- and her vision went black.

Nora forced her eyes open, quickly rubbing away the crust that had once again built up. Pushing herself into a sitting position she glanced around at the same room. The white gossamer curtains were pulled closed over the only window, dressing everything in semi-darkness. Nora swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, her movements met with only a dull ache. She walked easily across to the window and opened the curtains, flinching at the sudden sunlight. The yard outside the house was covered in grass, starting to brown as winter approached, dotted with a couple of trees. A thick forest surrounded the property on all sides; the only road out was a lane of dirt covered in potholes.

Leaning against the sill Nora spotted three shapes rolling around in front of a pair of trees. A bench had been set up between them, swinging gently in a soft breeze. She watched her friends as they jumped at each other, weapons out. Her stomach clenched as she remembered the tiger snapping hers in half like a toothpick. Sighing she turned to the vanity beside the window and pulled her backpack towards her. There was a dark stain on the front that looked like someone had tried to rub it out. Throwing open the flap she mentally checked the contents before grabbing her toiletries and heading into the hallway. The door down the hall stood ajar like last time, making her shiver.

Nora headed in the opposite direction. The hallway quickly opened up, a wooden banister lining one side, revealing the stairs. She made her way quietly through the house, which was decorated with more floral wallpaper and old clunky furniture, checking doors. Finally she found another bathroom. It was small but bright with light blue walls and white tiled floors. She set her things on the counter and turned on the shower. The hot water felt good against her tight muscles, still a little sore with misuse. The white bandages lost their stick and slid off her body, exposing the stitches on her lower back and arm. She ignored them, reveling in the feel of the steam against her exposed skin.

Nora stepped out of the shower a while later. Wiping the fogged mirror with pruned fingers she examined herself carefully. Her skin had more colour, the circles around her eyes less like that of a raccoon. Her bruises were all fading, the large one on her stomach was a lighter purple, turning yellow around the edges. She must have been out for a long time. She turned to the side and noticed the lack of shape to her stomach, which now lay flat, showing a couple ribs. She had lost weight. Frowning she put the shorts and tank top she had been wearing before back on and brushed her teeth. She ran a brush through her hair, enjoying the feel of it against her exposed shoulders.

Throwing open the door she inhaled deeply, feeling much better. The house was quiet save for someone in what she thought was the kitchen. She snuck back upstairs to deposit her things back into her bag. When she reentered the hallway her gaze travelled to the door at the end. Gathering her courage she quietly padded towards it. Her hand curled delicately around the edge and pushed it open. The room was empty except for her and the turtle in the bathtub. Closing the door behind her she stepped onto the black and white tiles and gripped the edge of the sink. Ducking underneath she pulled out a face cloth and wetted it under the tap, keeping a hard grip on the porcelain.

She nervously took a seat on the chair facing the bathtub. The turtle inside was better than when she had seen him previously. His bruises had mostly faded, his breathing more regular. She leaned forward and began to wipe the cloth over his exposed arms and plastron with a shaky hand. When she finished she draped the cloth over the side and rested her forearms on the white edge, her hands clasped together. Tears stung the backs of her eyes as she watched the turtle's blank face. A bitter laugh escaped from between her lips.

"You've got some kind of luck Mr. Hamato. I think some of it may be rubbing off on me," Her voice was rough and scratchy, making her flinch, but once she started she couldn't stop. "Maybe we should get you guys some sort of life insurance. I'm sorry. Your sitting here trying not to- and I'm making really bad jokes,"

She let her head fall onto her forearms, the tears escaping her eyes. How could she have let this happen to him? He was living in a tub of water and nobody knew when he would wake up, if he would wake up. The tears came faster, the sound of them falling into the tub oddly comforting. More drops fell into the water; she wasn't crying that much was she? Suddenly something wet gripped her hands, making her jump. Her head shot up and she stared at those dark blue eyes, drinking them in.

"I told you not to get up," he rasped but the corner of his lips pulled up in a lopsided smile.

Nora tried to smile back, a sob escaping her. The hand on hers moved to her face, a finger gently wiping away the trail of tears. Her hand shook as she pressed it against his, her eyes falling closed. She felt his other hand on her face and then something soft pressed against her lips. Her eyes flew open to see the green of his uncovered face in the dark bathroom. Gently, trying not to hurt him, she kissed him back, her hands resting against his plastron, curling over the top. Their lips melted together hesitantly, and then Leo leaned further in, his wet fingers twisting into her hair. Nora reluctantly pulled away, filling her burning lungs with air, and smiled at him.

"Thanks for coming back," His hands curled around hers and his eyes took on a fierce edge.

"I will always come back,"


End file.
